Say I Love You
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Aomine came out to Kagami a few years ago now, and things have really been rolling since then. Aomine has problems bringing home guys, and Kagami has no issues shutting down everyone. That is until a new guy, Trevor, steps into their lives, changing the course of their relationship forever.
1. Prologue

Kagami wondered how long had it been now since Aomine came out? It had to have been two years, at least. When he had first confessed, Kagami would sometimes still wonder if he was joking or not. It was about two months after their initial talk that his best friend introduced him to his first boyfriend. He was the stereotypical, feminine, man that the redhead often thought of. The boys body was very small, petite in every sense, and his voice was high pitched and airy. He reminded him a bit of Kuroko, except that his aura stood out in a crowd rather than disappearing.

Aomine still hadn't come out to everyone yet, though, and his now ex-boyfriend wasn't about that life. When the three of them would go out in public together, Kagami would watch the struggle between him wanting to hold hands and the basketball player trying his hardest not to let him. When they were alone, or at least in private, he was more open to the idea of touching but it was clear that it was uncomfortable for him.

They broke up after only two months.

About a month after their break-up, Aomine had found another guy. He had finally decided that it was time to tell everyone and so right off the bat he was more comfortable with the idea of public affection. This guy was less stereotypical in appearance. He was tall, and muscled. His arms were like thick steel ropes and his body was built like a barrel. It was clear that working out was one of his top priorities. He stood slightly taller than Aomine, but he didn't tower over him. Kagami couldn't stand him though. The moment he opened his mouth it was like listening to a woman. Everything about his voice was a stereotype, from the slight lisp to the high pitched, unnecessary obnoxious laugh. He had no issues telling Aomine this:

 _"Your boyfriend sounds like a girl." He took a long sip from the McDonald's cup he was holding. "At least the first one looked_ and _sounded the part."_

 _Aomine shrugged as he shoveled another burger down his throat. "You kind of get used to it after awhile. Plus, he likes working out still. It would be a different story if he wanted to, I don't know, go get his nails done and go to the club."_

 _He rolled his eyes dramatically. "You know... When you came out you made such a huge deal about me stereotyping you and yet both this guy, and the last one, are just that. Walking stereotypes. It was weird enough that the last one looked like Kuroko-"_

 _"He did not." Aomine barked defensively. Whenever Kagami brough the subject up he best friend would get super defensive about it, and he would briefly wonder if it was maybe because he had had a thing for the phantom sixth member. He never asked, though, because that would be a weird can of worms to open up for both of them. "And at least he doesn't look like one."_

 _"Who?"_

 _The basketball star glared darkly. "My current boyfriend, you dumbass, who else?"_

He wasn't entirely sure, but that relationship didn't last too long after that. They were together a good six months before the voice got to him, though. Kagami took the time to rub it in his face that he had been right about it. Satsuki and Kuroko would often join in the teasing as well, since they were in the know, and would often meet the infamous boyfriends of Aomine Daiki.

The third guy wasn't all that memorable. He was the oldest of the three, thus far, and already had a stable job as a typical salary-man. He was petite, but not thin, and his body was long and wiry. His muscles were visible, but not like someone who went through the trouble of working out during the week. They were more like someone who built muscle more naturally, though they did very little to help it along. He was very mousy, with tousled brown hair and large, round, glasses. Kagami could only assume that Aomine was still trying to figure out his type because all three guys had been on polar opposite ends of the spectrum.

This brought up questions for him, and there was absolutely no way he could hold back asking because... Well he was honestly curious.

 _It was lunch time on a Saturday afternoon. Aomine's boyfriend had been called into work for something or other and so he had invited Kagami to go out and play some basketball before grabbing something to eat. The one thing that sucked about him openly dating was that they now had very little time to spend together. It was fun to play basketball with some of the other guys, especially his old teammates, but no one else was as good of a match as Aomine._

 _They had decided on sushi, since there was a place that was fairly cheap located close to the courts they'd met at. After they had settled in, and ordered drinks, Kagami got right to the point. (The question had been nagging him for months.) "Hey, let me ask you something."_

 _"Eh?" His friend gave him a daunting look, as if knowing what was on his mind._

 _"Who's the bottom?" He didn't hold back._

 _Aomine, who wasn't drinking anything, still nearly choked in surprise. He swallowed wrong and wound up coughing so hard the table shook. "What the hell are you asking me?" He heaved as he gasped for air._

 _"You're being a fucking drama queen." The waitress had brought their drinks and he took a long sip before he continued. "I've been wondering this for awhile because every guy you've dated has been different. The first kid was so small, and feminine, so obviously someone would think he would be the one taking it. The second guy seemed like a bodybuilder, but his voice-" Kagami shuddered dramatically at the memory, "he definitely seemed like a bottom to me. And this current guy is up in the air, like he could be both."_

 _Having caught his breath Aomine sat back up in his chair and just glowered. "How is that any of your damn business?"_

 _"It's not but I'll be honest... As a straight guy I gotta know if you're taking it up the ass. If so, why?"_

The conversation that followed was one for the books. In the end he never got an answer to his question. Aomine was vague and avoided going into too much detail. He said that, even if they were best friends, some things still weren't meant to be shared.

He and mouse-man dated for close to a year. Kagami honestly thought that this was the end relationship because they were pretty perfect for each other. When the three of them would go out together, there was always so much joy in Aomine's demenour, more than he had ever seen when he went out with girls in high school. He was developing crows feet around his eyes from the amount of laughter he had. That was until the truth came out.

The man had only been using him – testing the waters as one might say – and as their one year anniversary came up he finally revealed that he was bored of him. It had been fun while it lasted, but now he knew that he preferred women. He even confessed that he had slept with at least six women in the past year. Some of those days he had been called into work? It was just a cover story so he wouldn't have to go back to Aomine. He told him that having sex with him made him physically ill, and that he regretted every it every time they made love. Well, had sex. There was no love in it, at least not on his part.

For the first time in a long time, Kagami threw a punch. He knocked the man back on his ass, shattered his glasses, and possibly broke his nose. The second punch broke the skin on his lip and knocked loose a tooth. As he was going for the third, Aomine caught him and told him it was fine. It would be better if they just went home, and didn't waste their breath on this loser. No one else could hear it, but Kagami recognized the hurt in his voice, and the ever so slight wavering.

For the first time in all their years of friendship, Kagami watched him cry. Not just a few tears. Not a sniffling, cutesy cry. He watched him break down on his couch and sob. He didn't know what to do besides sit beside him and comfort him. He felt terrible as the man, who just had his heart broken, apologized for being a fucking pansy, and for being emotional like a woman.

For the first time, ever, Kagami didn't even care.

Some time passed, but the wounds the man suffered didn't heal. He claimed that he was done with dating. He didn't want to chance being hurt like that again. He would often talk about how, if being gay was going to be this hard, than he wished he could just be straight. The redhead worried about him, worried about the way his shoulders hunched over and the way his smile never quite reached his eyes. He worried about the way his game was affected, the pace always dragging just a little bit more each day. He worried that his best friend was never going to recover.

That was until the day Trevor showed up. Trevor was the man who was going to change the course of their lives forever, even if neither of them knew it yet.


	2. Discovering Trevor

About four months passed after the break-up with mouse-man. Aomine had been true to his word about not going out with anyone. He stopped going to Nichoume. He stopped hitting on guys when the two went out in public. He deleted his profiles on a couple dating apps he had tried. It was like he really was just done with it.

The two of them found themselves playing basketball more and more often. After the first month post-mouse, Aomine's game returned to normal. The winter months were coming though and the two of them would often find themselves booking court time at an indoor court. It was only half court, but that was fine. As long as they got to play they didn't even care. Kagami did worry about him from time to time, but he tried to not let it bother him because... Well to be honest, the amount of time he spent thinking about the guy was a little bit weird. They were best friends, and that was all.

During one of their workouts, however, Aomine did surprise him.

"So you remember when you asked about who was on bottom?" Aomine dribbled the ball between hands, licking his lips with his eyes locked on his target like a predator. Kagami nodded, his concentration faltering just long enough for his friend to slip right past him, close enough that the fabric of his shorts brushed against his legs. "Well looks don't always matter, you know? Sometimes big guys like to take it; some smaller guys like to give it; some guys don't care one way or the other. That first guy I was with, the really annoying one?" Kagami nodded. "He was what people calla power bottom I guess. Even though he was the one with cock up his ass, he always had control. He never let me decide what, or when, to do." He threw the ball from half court and it slipped through the net with ease. Then, a little quieter he muttered, "And sometimes he would just... Have control. Not just from the bottom."

"You don't have to tell me, you know." Kagami scoffed, grumbling about the fact that Aomine had used a dirty trick to score a few points. "I watched a couple videos, you know, because you were being super evasive. I can't believe that feels good to _anyone_."

"I don't know what shit you're watching, but I can promise you it's nothing close to the real thing." Aomine chased the ball down and passed it to him. "And I'm telling you because I want to. After that last asshole I realized that you still have a lot of misconceptions about fags like me... And like them." Them as in reference to his exes. It was also the first time had mentioned that mouse... No that rat... since they had broken up.

"Dude, you shouldn't call yourself that." Ever since finding out about him, Kagami had consciously started trying to avoid using words like fag, queer, and gay. He had never used them much before, but now he took extra care about how he described his best friend.

Of course the man rolled his eyes. "Don't fucking tell me what to not call myself. I can say whatever I want. Anyway, let me finish. The next dude, the bodybuilder? Guy was a _total_ bottom. I mean he was a real, submissive, bitch. Sometimes I would struggle with it because he wanted someone who would just take control, and command him around. He was into some BDSM stuff, too, which is fine and all, but it's not my thing. Not to mention he was a screamer. There were days I couldn't look my neighbours in the eyes the next morning. Or for the next week. He didn't seem to understand what was wrong which just pissed me off more."

Kagami imagined what that would have sounded like and just shuddered. Never was he more thankful to not live next to him.

"As for the last guy..." He went silent for a long, long time. "He was versatile. He preferred to be the one giving, and I was fine with that. Some days we would switch, and even if he fucking hated all of it to begin with, it was obvious he wanted it the other way around." He said all of this under his breath, as if he didn't want to admit that he liked the way it felt to have someone inside him. To be honest the idea baffled the redhead, but he couldn't make a big deal out of it. No one would ever make a huge deal out of what a straight couple did in the bedroom, so he couldn't do it just because it was two guys. "It was because of him that I found out that I preferred it that way. It's so much different than anything else you could experience."

Kagami nearly dropped the ball he was holding. "Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. That is _way_ too much information. I didn't need to know that." He made a face. "Dammit, I'm not going to be able to get the image out of my head for months, Jesus Christ Aomine." His eyes scrunched together as he tried his hardest to imagine the guy a panting mess of limbs and sweat, sprawled out on a futon like a breakfast buffet.

Aomine flushed, a little embarrassed. "Fuck you Bakagami. You were the one who asked in the first place." The two stood on the court in silence as they both processed what just happened. Neither of them moved until an employee shouted that their time was up and that they had to leave the court.

Inside the locker rooms, the two boys stripped down to their underwear. As they began pulling on their street clothes, another guy came up and pulled open a locker two or three more down the row. His hair was a super dark brunette, bordering on a blueish-black, and his skin was a beige-white. He wasn't particularly pale, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't of Asian descent.

"Hey, I saw you guys playing earlier. That was some pretty impressive footwork." He spoke openly, addressing neither one in particular. "Are you guys professional or something?" Despite not speaking directly to either one, his gaze was clearly falling on Aomine. Something about that gaze didn't sit well with Kagami, but he decided to ignore it. Just because a guy looked, didn't mean he was going to jump.

Aomine didn't really seem to notice, as he paused mid-way into putting his shirt on to answer. "Professional? I wish." Kagami could tell his eyes were examining this stranger though and he felt a slight twinge of disgust. (Forgetting momentarily that gay men were not beasts.) "We just play for fun."

The stranger laughed. "That's just you playing for fun? What happens when you actually get serious? You guys don't even seem human."

"We always play seriously." Kagami replied, pulling his own shirt over his head. He was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to leave the situation as soon as possible. Quickly he pulled on the pair of joggers he'd worn to the gym before grabbing his bag, and slamming the locker shut. "Ahomine I'll see you outside. Don't take too long and... Don't do anything stupid." He shot the new man a look.

"Shut up Bakagami." He rolled his eyes. Quickly the redhead exited the situation.

After he left, there was a moment of silence before the new guy spoke again. "I'm Trevor by the way. And you are?" He held out a hand.

"Aomine. Daiki." The star took the extended hand and shook it.

"Cool. So Aomine-kun-"

"Just Aomine."

"Alright, Aomine, so how did you get so good at basketball? I've seriously never seen anyone play like that before. It seriously seemed like there were aliens on the court." Trevor had taken off his shirt to reveal abs most men could only dream of. He wasn't ripped necessarily but a six pack was clearly visible, and his obliques were as taut as possible. Aomine couldn't help but stare. "Oh, this? My old man used to bring me to the gym with him every morning before school. We did a lot of boxing, and a lot of core. Even now that I'm older I find myself doing the same routines every day."

"Uh-huh." He was a bit speechless. Tearing his eyes away he cleared his throat. "Basketball came naturally to me. I played all the time as a kid and I just kept getting better and better. In middle school I was a part of the Generation of Miracles-"

"Seriously?" Trevor's eyes widened. " _The_ GoM? I thought it was just a legend!"

Aomine sighed. "It's not all that special. It was just a bunch of pricks who are good as individuals on the court made into a team."

"What about that other guy you were with? Was he one, too?" His tone dropped just the slightest.

Oblivious, Aomine shook his head. "No. He lived in America through middle school. He apparently studied under a former WNBA star or some shit like that. He got really good at street ball and just happened to be able to apply it to a regular game. He just got lucky." That wasn't entirely true, and Aomine knew he had worked his ass off to get good enough to beat not just him, but that asshole Akaashi as well.

"So you were rivals, then?"

"Not at first. I thought he was the trash you find on the side of the street at first but he really ended up proving himself. Somewhere along the line we became friends."

Silence. "So he's not your boyfriend then?"

Aomine, who had finished dressing awhile ago, turned to look directly at him. "What makes you ask that?" His eyes narrowed. He was ready for a fist fight if necessary.

Trevor held up his eyes as a sign of peace. "Well I happened to hear you earlier when you were talking. I sort of overheard everything." He sat down on the bench behind him to tie on his shoes.

"No. We're not dating. He's straight, and even if he wasn't he's not exactly what I'm looking for."

"That's what they all say." Trevor smiled. It gave him a devious, impish, look. "Anyway, I would love to get to know you some more. I have tons of questions about the GoM and its members-"

"That's old news-"

"For you. Not for me." He seemed to have no problem with interrupting. "Anyway, here's my number. I'm at the gym almost every day so come find me and say hi. I'm looking forward to it." He dug a pen and tissue out of his bag to jot down a phone number and email. Shoving it into Aomine's hands, he waved and headed out the door.

A little shocked it took him a good thirty seconds before he could find sense enough to head out to the lobby where Kagami waited.

"Jesus Christ. It took you long enough. Did you clean up the aftermath?" He scowled, arms crossed over his chest. "How many times did he make you cum?"

"The fuck, Bakagami?" Aomine growled, scowling. "We were just talking, Christ."

"Yeah, talking. I could literally see him eating you alive with his eyes. It was disgusting." Kagami shuddered at the image. "He could have had some self control."

"He didn't do anything numb-nuts. That takes some self control. Not to mention, he thought you were my boyfriend so he probably wouldn't have done anything anyway."

"That's even more disgusting! Anyway, let's go find some food before I lose my appetite. If I have to think about you taking it in the ass anymore than I already have, I'm going to lose _yesterdays_ lunch."

"Well then don't think about it!"

This caused Kagami to break into laughter, and the tension in the air dissipated. Even though he felt weird knowing, he was glad that Aomine had told him. It meant that he trusted him, and that was so important.


	3. Game Changer

A few weeks passed by, and Kagami was seeing more and more of Trevor. When they went to the gym, he was always there in the locker room. When they went out for lunch they would catch him near-by. Anytime they were in the vicinity of the basketball courts he was there. It was creeping Kagami out but he kept this fact to himself.

Not to mention that Aomine had started inviting him along when they went out. Trevor claimed he wanted to learn more about basketball and Aomine was more than willing to show him the basics. The redhead rolled his eyes at this. Aomine was not exactly the teaching type. Patience was not in his vocabulary. Not that he needed it. Trevor picked up on things quickly, and maintained them from one practice to the next which only pissed Kagami off more. Was he going to lose his partner completely? Even if he did, did it matter?

About a month after their first meeting at the gym, Aomine announced that they had made things official. They were dating, Of course the redhead had a few words about that. "Didn't you say you were finished dating?"

"Fuck off. You know I was just being stupid. There's no way I would stop dating forever."

"There's something weird about him. I don't trust him."

"You sound like my mother. And what does it matter if you trust him? It's not like _you're_ the one he's dating."

"But I'm your best friend!" Kagami shouted indignantly, getting a few disapproving looks from the others in the coffee shop. "If I say I don't trust someone aren't you supposed to just agree with me and move on?"

Aomine sighed. "You're seriously going there... You just need to hang out with him more and I think that you would find that you actually like him. He's a good guy. He's got a stable job and an education. He works out and knows how to keep healthy. What more could you possibly ask for?"

"How old is he even?"

"He's twenty-four, going on twenty-five."

"You're nineteen!" Kagami raised his voice again.

"Please quiet down!" The barista behind the counter quietly berated.

He held his hand up in apology. "Don't you think you're being used? What if this turns into... Another one of those situations?" He didn't want to bring it up because he knew how much it hurt but Aomine needed to think about it. Apparently he had, and apparently Kagami had been very, very wrong.

Downing the rest of his coffee, Aomine got to his feet and glared. "Fuck you Kagami." Turning he stormed out of the building, leaving the redhead alone with his thoughts.

For no less than two weeks after that incident, Kagami didn't receive a single phone call, or text, from his best friend. He got no replies when he tried to contact him first, and even going to his house directly was to no avail. It was like he had been cut out of his life.

And it hurt.

Who knew that he would feel like that? They were just friends, but something about not seeing him for this long left his heart sore in a way he had never experienced before. It felt like an entire limb of his was missing. They didn't spend an incredible amount of time together, but when they did, they were attached. Even amongst all the fighting, and squabbles, they got along just fine. They were, as one says, two pea's in a pod. When he discussed these feelings with Kuroko, he heard the same conclusion coming from a different mouth, and he was not ready to accept that. Not now. Not ever.

Two and a half weeks after their fight, he finally got a call. Neither of them said they were sorry. They were never going to. Clearly, though, their fight couldn't last forever. It just wasn't possible. " _Hey. Trevor got tickets to go see a game on Friday. He bought an extra one and said to ask you."_

"To ask me? He doesn't even like me."

 _"Said something about you being my best friend or some bullshit."_

"What, did you not tell him about our friendship break-up?"

 _"I did but he didn't fucking care."_

"What a thoughtful boyfriend you have." Kagami rolled his eyes.

 _"Do you wanna come or not, you piece of shit?"_

"Aren't I just going to be third-wheeling all night?"

He let out an extended, exasperated, sigh. _"I'm not gonna jump him and start fucking him for fun in the stadium if that's what you're implying. We're not beasts."_

Kagami paused. Going to see a game would be fun, especially after not playing in about a week. It wouldn't hurt, and maybe it would be a good chance to get to know Trevor a bit more. He still didn't trust him, but he should at least try. "Sure. Sounds like tons of fun." As always, he sounded ever so slightly sarcastic.

 _"See you Friday, Bakagami."_ The phone clicked and went dead.

Sighing, he started to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming weekend.


	4. The Game

Friday rolled around quicker than Kagami would have liked. He hadn't mentally prepared enough to go out as a three-some again. The last time they did that he had wound up glaring at Trevor the entire time, like he was trying to see deeper inside. Something about him made him feel like he was going to break Aomine's heart and he was not here for that.

The game started at 7:30, and it would take an hour by train to get there. He had nothing to do beforehand so he found himself scrolling through videos again. He still couldn't get over the idea of someone putting their cock up another mans ass. It just didn't seem right.

 _Guys give girls anal all the time._ He reasoned. _Just cause they have tits and a vagina doesn't make it all that different. An asshole is an asshole._ He shook his head. _But I mean when you're a guy you're not really supposed to get pleasure out of being fucked, right? Something about it just isn't all that natural. I mean I guess the guy giving it would probably feel pretty good – that hole would be nice, and tight._

An image he wasn't ready for popped into his head and he had to shake it out. He wasn't going there. No way no how. After about the third video he had to stop. Watching all of them was causing his body to respond, and there wasn't really time to beat one out before he had to leave. Plus, how wrong would it be to masturbate to gay porn as a straight guy.

( _If I'm actually straight.)_

He was experiencing that intrusive thought more and more frequently. He didn't like guys. They didn't turn him on. He could hardly even admit when he thought a man had a nice body. It's not that he didn't know one when he saw one – Aomine was at the top of the list for nice bodies – but he couldn't just freely talk about it. Other people would get the wrong idea.

Grunting he threw his phone down on the couch next to him. Something was seriously wrong with him. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back and let himself sink down into his seat. If he slept, he wouldn't have to think. Not two minutes later his phone buzzed.

 _We're going out for drinks after the game. You're coming right?_

Kagami had almost forgotten they were legal to drink now. _You know damn well that I'm coming. How else am I supposed to tolerate you two?_

 _shut up fucker. I'm the only friend you even have. don't push you luck._

He snorted. What luck? The luck of finding another human being who was practically super human? That wasn't luck, it was torture. He had nothing snarky to reply, though, so he left it as it was. It was about 4:30 now. If he went for a quick run, and then came home to shower, he would have just enough time left to make it to the station. Whatever the case, it was better than just sitting here ruminating in his own thoughts.

He changed into a cut up tank top and shorts, grabbed his headphones, keys, and phone, and headed out the door. It was a pretty nice day out, the sun bright and high in the sky. The air was chilly but not necessarily uncomfortable, and it made breathing so much easier. His neighbourhood was quiet, void of life except for the occasional old lady out on a walk with her dog, or a mother coming back from the market with her young child in tow. Kagami pounded down the sidewalk at breakneck speed, watching as this familiar world breezed by.

He went his usual route, a short ten mile run in the area, arriving back at his apartment door at approximately 5:45. He had to leave by a little after six to make it on time but that was fine. A shower wouldn't take that long, and it wasn't like they were going out for dinner so he didn't have to dress up at all. Once inside he stripped down naked, throwing his clothes haphazardly into the basket inside the bathroom before turning on the water. He skipped the bath and instead settled for just washing down his body, and washing out his hair. When he finished he sprayed on some deodorant, and a little bit of cologne his parents had gotten him as a birthday present. He rummaged through his closet for something basic; a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with his favourite teams' name embroidered on the front. He realized he didn't even know who was playing tonight, but it hardly mattered. Compared to some of the games they had played in high school, this was going to look like child's play.

He collected his things once more and headed immediately for the station.

The train he had taken arrived a little earlier than expected. Aomine had told him that he and Trevor would meet him at the south entrance at 7:00, and it was currently about 6:50. There was nothing to do but wait, anyway, so he headed for the exit regardless. When he got there he stopped dead in his tracks. The two men were already there, but that wasn't what surprised him. Japan was known for it's lack of public affection, especially among same-sex couples but those two didn't seem to care in the least. Aomine was leaned against the wall, one hand playing with Trevor's fingers on his right hand, the other way stuffed into the pocket of his pants. Trevor was leaning into him, face close enough to kiss, but not quite doing it. They were both laughing, oblivious to those around them.

Kagami could just watch. He knew he was blocking the way but he couldn't tear his eyes away from those two. Something inside him tightened, painful and strange. Why did he even care? He should be happy for them. Instead he was hurting.

The two kissed and Kagami was broken from his spell, by a loud shout in English. [ _What the fuck? What do those fucking fags think they're doing? That's fucking disgusting!]_ He scanned the area and saw two large, burly, red-neck looking men standing near the ticket stations. By their accent he reckoned they were probably from the south, with clear southern upbringing. They were dressed in pretty expensive looking suits, though they were unbuttoned, and hanging lose. (As were their ties.)

[ _I thought we could at least get away from that shit here. Lord Jesus I feel like I'm about to lose my lunch._ ] The smaller of the two now spoke, still clearly loud enough for them to hear.

[ _Ain't that kid white? Not only is he a God damn fucking queer, but he's with a Jap? I guess fags don't understand the meaning of standards._ ]

Kagami's blood was absolutely boiling at this point. He knew Trevor well enough to know that he had been raised in Japan, and spoke much better Japanese than English, though it didn't take a genius to understand that what the two men were saying wasn't kind. He was about ready to walk over to the two business men and give him a piece of his mind but he was too late. Trevor had already done it.

[ _Excuse me gentleman, but have I done something to bother you? You're seeming pretty heated._ ] While his words were genial and polite they were laced with poison ice, and it sent shivers down his spine.

The bigger man harumphed and puffed out his chest. [ _Yeah you've done something wrong. You fucking queers think that what you're doing is fucking natural. No one wants to see that type of shit._ ]

[ _Oh?_ ] There was that impish, devilish, grin again. [ _Have you asked all the people here what they think? Or are you a speaker for all man kind? If so, I fear for the sake of humanity. Perhaps I should ask for you gentleman, since you can't seem bothered to learn our language._ ] He wasn't going to...? Was he...?

He cleared his throat, Aomine looked on from the side, totally lost on what was happening, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm so sorry to bother you on this Friday evening, but it seems that these men here have some issue with myself and my boyfriend. Does this bother anyone else? Would anyone else like to chime in and contribute to their hatred? No? No one? Not a single taker, what a shame." Aomine's face soured and he looked ready to deck him in the face himself.

Trevor continued, turning his attention back to the two red-necks he said, [ _It seems that you're the only two taking time out of your day to ruin mine. Anything else, or can I let you continue on with your pathetic lives?_ ]

[ _You ain't getting' out of shit you God damn fucking pussy!_ ] The shorter man reached out to grab Trevor by the collar of his shirt, but before he could he was grabbed, and his wrist was bent as far back as it could without breaking. The brunette chicken winged his arm, pulling up until the other man was crying mercy. [ _Let go of me, faggot! Dammit, I don't need to catch no diseases from you, let me go!_ ]

Kagami was honestly impressed with how Trevor had responded. His English was pretty formal, like the kind you were taught in school, but he obviously knew enough to reply with that kind of venom. Did he just play dumb when he was spoken to in English? Not only that but he was impressed by his strength. He did say he did boxing once in awhile, but Kagami had doubted it was of any use in real life. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud cry from the older man.

Apparently he had also gone for Trevor, hoping to save his comrade from the clutches of a gay pervert, but Aomine was too quick and soon had him in a similar position. Looking at the two of them from an outside view, one would have never guessed they liked other men. A few moments later, as the two Americans continued to cuss and swear at them, a station security guard approached. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he assumed it was a pretty standard questioning for disturbers of the peace. When all was said and done, the businessmen in rumpled suits stalked away, glaring back over their shoulder and still muttering about how the two were definitely going to see Hell.

Kagami released the breath he had been holding in. That was definitely a sight to see. He had never pegged that man to be the sort to instigate a fight. Whatever the case, it was 7:00 now, and since the two weren't all over each other anymore, it made approaching them so much easier.

"Looks like you two were having fun." He joked, hoping they didn't hear the hint of discomfort in his voice.

"Do you mean before those ruffians, showed up or after? Either way I would have to say the answer is yes." Trevor grinned and held up a hand in a wave. "How much did you see?"

The redhead shrugged. "From the start. I can't believe guys like that still exist."

Laughing Trevor replied, "You were in the US for so long, I thought you would be used to it." He had linked fingers loosely with Aomine, and Kagami tried hard not to stare. That pit feeling in his stomach appeared again, but he stuffed it right back down. They were dating. Of course it was natural for them to hold hands. (Though to be fair, Aomine didn't really seem like the type that would be into that sort of thing.)

"Man I lived in California; it's a place full of safe spaces, vegan cafe's, and the front runner of marriage equality. Seeing guys like that was like spotting a unicorn."

"I thought _we_ were supposed to be the pretty fairy unicorns?" His voice dropped a little when he said it. This wasn't the first time, and Kagami wondered if he had some issues with describing himself like that. "We can't have hillbillies stealing our titles from us."

"It all depends on the location. I'm sure two guys like you doing shit like that in public," he gave their hands an open stare, "is even more rare than a unicorn here in Japan."

Aomine frowned, and withdrew his hand, stuffing them in his pockets instead. "Fuck you Kagami. It's not like it's wrong or anything." It was hard to tell because his skin was so dark, but he was clearly blushing. That sent feelings straight from the redheads heart south. That was the first time he had ever seen that.

"You don't even know what they were saying." Trevor swatted him on the arm, unperturbed by the withdraw of his hand. "It was actually kind of hilarious watching your face."

"I don't need to know English to know that they were shit talking us! It was obvious from the way they kept giving me the side eye like I wouldn't notice or something." And then slightly under his breath, "And it's not like I don't speak any English at all assholes."

Kagami and Trevor both chuckled. In that moment Kagami glanced at the large clock hanging from the ceiling and let out a sound of surprise. "Shit, we gotta get going. The game is going to start soon!"

"It's kind of a long walk from here. Maybe we should just hail a taxi?" Trevor suggested.

"Traffic in that area is going to be a disaster. We'll probably just end up getting stuck."

"Seriously? Let's just run for it. It will be faster that way." Aomine scoffed, rolling his eyes. It was like he thought it was the most obvious answer of all time.

"We're going to get sweaty-"

"If you get sweaty just from this than I think you need to workout more _Bakagami._ " He emphasized the insult.

Kagami furrowed his brows and frowned. "You're on, Ahomine. If we're going to do this we might as well make it race."

"Hey, just because you two ar-"

"Loser buys rounds tonight."

"Are either of your listening? I can't-"

Both men tuned him out, and without a single word were off to the races, leaving Trevor behind in their wake. "I swear to God I might as well be speaking to the deaf when those two are together." He sighed. "No choice now though I suppose." He set off at much softer pace; he would still get there in time so there was no point in pushing it.

Kagami arrived to the stadium first, though it was by nothing more than a few seconds, with Aomine trailing behind him. The two had ended up sweating anyway, but it was more because they had gone at it like they were being chased by bears and their lives were on the line.

"I win you fucker." Kagami hissed, gulping in a deep breath of air. The win wasn't satisfactory though as he realized that he probably should start hitting the gym a lot harder again. He was winded more than e wanted to admit. He was pleased, however, to see his best friend in a similar state.

Aomine was hunched over with his hands on his knees, droplets of sweat trickling down his temple as he sucked in deep breaths. "Eh? By a hair, you loser. And look at you, you're on the brink of death."

"At least I'm still standing up straight." The redhead threw back. His lungs were on fire, and it didn't help that this was his second run of the day. He wasn't going to say that out loud, but he felt like that gave him an excuse to be a bit more winded. "And how can you be so tired? You're at the gym almost daily with Trevor. Or do you go there to do things other than working out? Fucking perv."

"Hey, that burns calories, too." Aomine finally straightened up, a shit eating, blindly white grin on his lips.

Kagami visibly shuddered. "I'm never taking a shower in that gym locker room again."

As Aomine was about to say something sarcastic, Trevor appeared behind him, not looking any worse for wear. In fact he didn't seem out of breath at all. "You two... You're fucking idiots you know that? Was it that necessary to be here first? You're not children. This isn't a competition." His beratement continued for about a minute before there were let loose from his venom tongue. "Anyway, we're here now so let's hurry up and get inside. The game is going to start in about ten minutes."

"You really don't know how to hold back, do you." Kagami rubbed his head, awkwardly. He hated being treated like a child.

"If I could, do you really think I would be able to handle this block head? My tongue isn't half as hot as his is when he gets _really_ pissed."

[ _Somehow I highly doubt that._ ]

He cocked his head to the side, feigning ignorance.

Grumbling under his breath about how one of these days he was seriously going to pick a fight with him, he headed in the direction of their seats. "C'mon, lets go already." The other two shrugged and followed in his footsteps.

The game was, as expected, a let down. The players were slow, and their passes were like grade school children's. There was absolutely no communication between them, and teammates would often fumble the ball. Even when they did, they were missing more baskets than they were making in, and by the end of the final quarter, their scores hadn't even reached 100 points. It was disappointing in every sense.

"Man, that was pretty intense, wasn't it?" Trevor asked as they made their way to the bar. "I thought they were playing pretty well."

"Are you _blind_?" Aomine huffed, eyes narrowed. "I played better than that as a brat. I feel like you could have played better even if you _were_ blind. What kind of footwork was that? Does their coach even know what it means to practice?"

"And their passes were seriously off the charts with how bad they were." Kagami scoffed. "Compared to Kuroko it was like watching infants roll a ball back and forth between themselves."

"No one compares to Kuroko, though." Aomine added, running a hand through his hair. "Seriously, our high school tournaments were way more interesting than that."

Trevor sighed. "Well from my stand point it was a lot of fun to watch. And who the hell is Kuroko? A teammate? An ex?"

Kagami choked. "Yes, and no." That had caught him off guard. Trevor was always asking about his boyfriends exes though, and the redhead always found that a little weird. Most guys didn't want to know anything about the other persons past partners. Unearthed too many worms. "He was one of the original six members of the Generation of Miracles."

"Six? I thought there were only five?" This question was pointed directly at Aomine.

The guy shrugged. "Technically there was six. He was always referred to as the phantom sixth because of the way he played."

"He had absolutely zero skills. He couldn't dribble. He couldn't shoot. He was slow, and he wasn't able to develop strategies on the spot. His one skill was passing. There was no one on our team that could do what he did."

"He was part of the reason my middle school team was so strong, though he never got any credit for it. He could disspell his aura, and then redirect a persons attention so that he could get unbelievable passes through. Of course he had a time limit because a persons eyes adjust, and eventually his strategy gets figured out, but before that would happen, he was pretty much unbeatable."

"So why didn't he go to a school with one of you guys? If he was so strong, why go back to being known as a nobody?"

Aomine shrugged. "That's just the kind of guy he is. He was one of the earnest ones; he believed in teamwork, and working hard for the good of the group, and when he realized that that wasn't going to happen, he quit. When high school started, he joined the club with this baboon, and here we are."

"Hey!" The baboon comment didn't go unnoticed. Glaring at his friend he quipped, "The point is, games like that pale in comparison. There's probably some old footage around somewhere of some of the games. The finals were aired on national television so if you looked hard enough I bet you could find some clips to see what _real_ b-ball looks like."

Trevor laughed. "As someone who never played before, as long as the ball is making it into the hoop it's good in my eyes. You guys are just super human. It's no use comparing you to the average Joe."

Neither of them argued, their egos growing just a little with the praise. Their walk to the bar was filled with further discussion of the game, and filling Trevor in on the past. He was always super curious about what things were like. Kagami was glad to fill him in, but he was worried about giving away too much. Something about this guy still just didn't sit right with him.


	5. When It Rains

By the time they quit at the bars, the final trains were long gone, and all three of them were too drunk to really think clearly. "W-why don' you just stay at my place tonigh'?" Kagami hiccuped, trying to get the fuzzy feeling out of his head. He could hardly see straight; when was the last time he'd let himself drink this much? They hadn't really eaten either so they were all drinking on empty stomachs. _Tomorrow is going to be a headache._ Going out drinking had been a bad idea.

"N-nah. We'll just take a cab. We can make i-it home." Trevor, by appearances, was the worst off. His eyes were drooping, and his face was he colour of a freshly painted fire hydrant. His arm was draped around Aomine's neck, and he was physically incapable of standing up straight. Although his speech wasn't slurred, it was clear that he had to think much harder about what he wanted to say because it took him twice as long to say it.

Aomine groaned, the least plastered of the three men. "But we would have to figure out how to split the cab. Lets just stay at Kagami's"

"You just wanna get clo-oser to him." Trevor replied, frowning deeply. "You're gonna jump into bed with him and leave me all by myself in a strangers house."

"The hell are you talking about?" Aomine grumbled, frowning. "There's no way tha's going to happen an' you know it." There it was. He had lasted this long, but the alcohol was hitting him and his speech was starting to go. "An' it's probably safer, too. You've had a lot to drink."

"But I-I'm fine." He hiccuped, and for a moment it looked like he was about to vomit, but he didn't. A second later he grumbled, "I think maybe you're right."

Still trying to shake off the fuzz of beer, Kagami said, "I'll get a cab. We can split the fee tomorrow." He walked, or stumbled more aptly, to the rather empty street and held out a hand. Thankfully the first cab they spotted was available, and stopped to pick them up. Aomine and Trevor sat in the back, Trevor's whole weight leaning into Aomine's side, while Kagami took the front, giving his address to the poor cabbie stuck driving them.

By the time they arrived back at his place, Kagami had sobered up enough to get them in the house and onto the couch. "Do you guys want to share a futon, or would prefer them separate?"

Aomine didn't automatically reply, and Kagami had to look back from his closet to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. "Would you be okay with that? I mean..." He didn't finish the second sentence.

"How long as it been, Ahomine? It's not like I don't know you guys sleep together when you stay at each others houses. And even if I was worried about you doing something, I'm pretty sure he's too drunk to get it up anyway. If it's for one night, I think I can handle it."

"We'll share one then. Can I help?"

"I have extra blankets in the closet in my room. Go take as many as you need. Grab a few pillows, too." Aomine stood and did as he was told as Kagami pulled out the futon from the living room closet. There was just enough space between his TV stand and coffee table, so he spread it out there, pushing the table back just so they wouldn't stumble into it if they got up in the middle of the night. When Aomine came back with a quilt and a few pillows, he helped rearrange it into looking at least a little bit presentable.

"We're just going to mess it up sleeping, you know." Aomine pointed out, running a hand through his already rumpled hair. For some reason this wild look had Kagami's heart pounding out of rhythm. It was just the beer though, that was it. There was no other reason why his head would beat like this for a guy otherwise.

"Yeah but you're still guests. My mom would kill me if she knew I didn't try to make it look nice." Aomine rolled his eyes – _those beautiful, blue eyes –_ and groaned.

"Whatever. I'm just ready to hit the sack. I'm fucking beat."

"Same. Do you need any help with Trevor?" Kagami glanced at the man currently passed out on his couch. His mouth was hanging wide open, drool slithering down his chin on one side. "Attractive." He muttered.

"No I've got it. He can crawl his lazy ass onto the futon at least. Go ahead and get some sleep; you look exhausted." Aomine shoved him in the direction of his bedroom.

"Okay well... Absolutely no funny business. Just sleep and that's it."

Aomine snickered, and smiled. "Aye aye captain."

"I mean it." If he wasn't drunk he was sure he could have sounded a bit more sincere. "Anyway, good night. See you in the morning. Wake me up if you need anything."

"We're all adults here, idiot. Whatever happens we can figure it out for ourselves." He got shoved once more towards his room, and with a single glance back he headed for his bed. Closing the door behind him, he stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the covers. It couldn't have taken him more than five minutes before passing out like a light.

In the living room, Aomine pulled off his jeans and threw them over the couch before helping his still unconscious boyfriend out of his own. Shaking him at least half awake he murmured, "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"But I'm com'for'table." He mumbled, curling up almost like a child. "I dun wa'anna move."

"It's right there for fucks sake. I'm not doing this right now." Aomine groused, shoving him more awake. "You'll hurt your neck if you sleep on the couch so get on the floor."

Trevor yawned and muttered, "Fine you asshole." Without even bothering to stand, he slid from the couch to his knee's and crawled to the futon where, without even getting underneath the blanket, he promptly fell back to sleep. A moment later, and after removing both their socks, Aomine crawled in after him, pulling the blanket from under him so that they would be covered. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

It was about three in the morning when Kagami woke up with an intense need to pee. He hadn't gone before bed, and all the alcohol in his system had finally worked its way through. He would never understand how something that was meant to dehydrate you could send you to the bathroom so much. Palming his eyes to get some of the sleep out of them he stood, a little too quick because his world spun, he stumbled to the door. When he reached it he paused, a little confused. He could hear something coming from the living room. He couldn't be sure if it was what he thought without opening the door but... There's no way. Both of them were piss drunk when they got home last night, and Kagami had warned Aomine not to do anything. If they were doing what he thought, he would just have to open this door and put a stop to it.

He carefully opened the door, and poked his around the corner, still not entirely believing what he was hearing. He had prepared himself to tell them off but when it came down to it, he just wasn't able to. The sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

Their borrowed blanket had been thrown aside, leaving both men in their underwear, and they were pressed up against each other with Trevor laying on top of Aomine. In that moment they were locked in a kiss with the older man holding the young ones hands above his head at the wrists. Aomine's dark skin was already tinted pink and seemed to grow darker by the second. "I want you so bad, Daiki." Trevor hissed, breaking away. He leaned in to press a kiss against his neck. "I've been holding back all day. I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Are you stupid?" Aomine breathed. His voice said he was angry; his face told another story. "I already promised Kagami that we wouldn't do anything. And you're still drunk."

Trevor nipped the soft skin in the crook of his neck. "Do you always keep your promises to him?" There was some animosity in his words that went unnoticed.

The young man scoffed, bucking up just a little when he felt teeth sink in to flesh. "Of course not but... This is his house. I don't want to have to think about it if I hang out here."

"Oh? So you would think about it, huh?" Trevor's hands wandered up his chest, flicking one of his nipples playfully. "Would you get hard remembering how I made you cum, right here in his living room?" He took the bud in his fingers and gently twisted it, this way and that. Aomine wasn't all that sensitive there but if he played with them in tandem to other things, the responses seemed to only get better and better. "I think it would be a great memory."

Aomine grunted and turned his face away. "It goes without saying that I would think about it."

"Hmm." Trevor laughed, and leaned it to flick his tongue over the sprouting bud. "Then why not make a good memory here?" He took it into his mouth and sucked heavily, his mouth making sloppy, wet slurping noises as he abused it until it turned a flaming red colour. Beneath him Aomine squirmed, not quite comfortable with the feeling. He freed his wrists so that he could use his other hand to start working the other nipple.

Aomine hissed and closed his eyes, placing his hands on Trevor's shoulders. To some it may have looked as though he were trying to push him away, but he honestly didn't know where else to put them. "Will you stop that? You know I'm not into nipple play."

"But look how happy they are?" Trevor pulled away, licking his lips. "They're bright red, just like spring flowers." He turned his boyfriends face back towards him, and kissed him again. "Or is there somewhere else you would rather I touch? Perhaps," he pushed a hand between him, and cupped Aomine's crotch, "you would rather I play with this?" He gave it a drawn out stroke and Aomine did something Kagami would never have imagined him doing. He whimpered and pressed his lips together. "Look at this. All I've done is kiss you a little and you're already like this. Am I that good?"

"Of course not you fucker." Aomine tilted his head back. "It's just the booze."

"Haha. Well then I'll just have to make you feel so good you'll have to admit that it's me." Trevor kissed his lips lightly before making a trail across his cheek, and down his neck. He pulled away just a little to give his hand more room to work, and also so that he could continue the abuse of Aomine's chest. He turned his mouth on the other nipple now, but all the work was really being done further down.

Without moving his boxers, Trevor stroked the length of Aomine's cock through the thin fabric. He had memorized the way he liked it best, and could do it, clothing or not. He held him a little harder than most would like and tugged upwards and out. For a lot of people it would hurt too much but not for him. He moaned quietly, tilting his head back further.

"T-Trevor."

"We're only just getting started, Daiki." He mumbled, breathing into his chest. His fingers worked harder, stroking from his balls to the crown, using only two fingers. He did this a few times until Aomine was totally erect. There was no way he was going to cum from only a hand job, but he knew that he could get him pretty damn close. He switched to using his whole hand, and then to simply applying pressure with his palm. Unbelievable noises were coming from his parted lips. "You're so gorgeous, Daiki. You make me want to eat you." He said this mostly to himself. He pulled away to kiss him again, slipping his tongue between his lips to taste the flavour of beer and the mild taste of unbrushed morning teeth. Aomine never let him kiss him like this unless they had both brushed their teeth. He said it was disgusting to let someone do that otherwise.

There was no protest at all from his boyfriend. He took the chance while he was distracted to sneak his hand underneath his waistband, taking the length of his erection in his hand. Like always it was hot to the touch, and he could barely wrap his fingers around its girth. It was pretty unusual for someone so well endowed to be the one who preferred taking it. Not that Trevor was complaining. If he let Aomine top he would be literally ripped in two and he didn't need that.

"Hey!" The basketball star gasped, hips jerking upwards. "Where do you think you're touching me-"

"Where do you think. You're totally hard Aomine. Are you turned on, here? Are you turned on by the idea that he might see you like this? All vulnerable, and sweaty..."

Kagami, still watching from the door, quickly hid behind the frame. Had Trevor seen him? There was no way he could of, his back was turned. This was getting dangerous. Not to mention that his urge to pee was being replaced by the need for something completely different and that was a bad situation in and of itself.

Aomine moaned as Trevor stroked him. "Uhn... O-of course not." His hips bucked again. "I already t-told you. We're not l-like that." His breathing was a little uneven and his chest heaved with effort. He was so turned on it hurt.

Trevor laughed. "Of course, I remember. Then why don't you try touching me, too. I'm feeling a little lonely, doing all the work." He grabbed Aomine's hand and shoved it between his legs. He let out a breath as those long fingers brushed his own erection. "Touch me. Like you always do."

Apparently all of Aomine's inhibitions disappeared, with just those words, as his lust took over because he began to parrot Trevor's movements, stroking the length of his cock from engorged crown to balls. "You keep talking about how hard I am but look at you. Maybe you're the one turned on by the idea of being caught." He had opened his eyes and he was openly staring down their bodies, his tongue tracing his lips. Trevor's breath hitched because the way Aomine looked when he was turned on was in a whole other league. Nothing compared to his eyes when he was feeling lustful. That thought went straight to his groin.

He leaned over and whispered into the mans ear, "I'm going to do you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. God I love you. I love you so much."

Without missing a beat Aomine replied, "Then I'm going to make you love me even more." He put his hands on the mans shoulders, this time with the intention of pushing him away, even if it was only to get him onto his back. Trevor let him lead, willing to let him do whatever he wanted. It wasn't too often he tried to take some charge. (Not that he was submissive, but he didn't always do what he wanted, he rather just let whatever happen, happen.)

The redhead continued to watch, unable to move, his eyes glued on his best friend. What was going to happen next? Although he had the slightest inkling, he didn't want to think about it. And yet, here he was, unable to look away for even a second. His cock was straining in his underwear, painful from the rush of blood, and his growing need to urinate. He should just go back to sleep. He could yell at him tomorrow about doing this sort of thing out in the open. But his feet just wouldn't move.

The younger man was now hovering above Trevor's waist, having freed him from the confines of the rest of his clothing. The look in his eyes sent shivers down the businessman's spine. "I'm going to make you howl."

"I'd love to see you try." Trevor challenged, smiling again. It seemed the impish quality was just a natural thing, though it didn't fail to make the people around him uneasy. "You're not exactly good at this-"

"I don't wanna hear that from the man who squirts the second his dick is down my throat." Aomine shot back, eyes gleaming with want. He took only the tip of the throbbing erection between his fingers and gave it a few short tugs. "I haven't even done anything besides touching you with my hand and you look like you're about to explode." Trevor hissed and dug his fingers into the mattress. They hadn't done it in awhile so he was a little pent up. "Well whatever." He didn't say another word and dove straight in, taking the entire length of it to the back of his throat. Trevor really did almost cum right then and there, but he somehow managed to hold back. His mouth was as hot as ever, and the way his calloused fingers continued to massage what didn't quite fit made it a challenge to not lose it. He groaned loudly as he felt Aomine suck in his cheeks, suctioning his lips to the throbbing member before him. He had only been joking when he said that the man was bad at this; in all his life he had never met another previously straight man who could blow like he could.

"Hey, stop for just a second." Trevor hissed. It was getting so much harder to hold back. Surprisingly Aomine pulled away, is lips glistening with spit and pre-cum. His face was flushed a dark, rosy, pink and his eyes were so glazed over it was like he wasn't actually seeing what was in front of him. _God dammit. Looking like that... How is that even fair to a guy?_ "Let me grab something quick." He flipped onto his side and reached out for the sweatshirt that he had simply discarded on the ground next to them. He reached into one of the pockets, and pulled out what looked like a travel size toothpaste. It wasn't, of course, but it _was_ a bottle of lubricant he carried with him for those... Just in case... kind of days. It hadn't actually happened yet, at least not until right now, but it didn't hurt. He didn't have any condoms but that was fine. It wasn't like he had to worry about getting him pregnant.

He rolled back onto his back and ordered, "Turn around so you're lower half is this way." He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him around so that his erection was in front of his eyes. They hadn't 69'd in a _really_ long time but today was a special occasion all around. They even had a special guest viewing. He couldn't let them down. Of course he was also doing this because he really wanted to, and going without sex for a man was like going through torture. If he had it his way he would tie Aomine down and make him a sex slave but of course that was perhaps a little unrealistic. And unfair to is boyfriend, who valued his game time. _A man can dream, right?_

He wasn't given a chance to think more deeply than that as Aomine took him back into his mouth, continuing on as if he wasn't going to eat in days so he had best get his fill now. Trevor didn't waste time either, popping open the cap and dripping the liquid into his palms. He touched the tip of his cock with one finger and dragged it down the length of it, going all the way until he felt the puckered ring of muscles. He smiled when he felt that huge body twitch, as if anticipating what was to come next. He took Aomine into his mouth and sucked hard, wrapping his tongue around him like a snake. Simultaneously he began circling his puckered entrance with a lubed up finger, dipping in just a little. As he found his rhythm he pushed that finger in, right up the knuckle. He was taken in easily, leaving him to wonder if this giant of a man indulged when they weren't together. It didn't take long for him to be able to move easily so he pulled out and added a little more lube, this time dripping it directly onto his skin. Aomine bucked forward in surprise, opening his mouth long enough to let out an accompanying yelp.

"Oi." He hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Shut up. You like this sort of thing." Trevor pulled his lips away. He really wasn't used to doing this and so it didn't take much for his jaw to start hurting. "Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll-" he slid two fingers in, "keep doing what I'm doing." He watched Aomine's mouth drop into a O as he pushed further in, scissoring, and stretching, and moving. "That's right. I know all of your favourite spots." His mouth was too tired to continue but he still had his other hand. Once more he stroked down his member, fingers tracing the vein popping out, while he continued to open his lover up. For the moment, he seemed to be left speechless, unable to do more than pant, and whine, in response.

Not long after the third finger was inserted, Trevor felt his stomach coil as he came, squirting all of seed directly into the other mans mouth. Without even being asked he swallowed it all down, even going so far as to lick his lips clean. It certainly helped to keep his erection standing at attention, even after coming so hard.

Still in the shadows of his frame, Kagami's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He had watched men give each other blow-jobs online, and he had always felt a little bit disgusted at the idea. He knew enough about general anatomy to know the kinds of things that came out from there, and that it wasn't a clean place. Not to mention that they had gone running earlier, and none of them had showered when they got back. He probably reeked from stewing in his own sweat. Aomine did it with ease though, seemingly unbothered as licked him from his balls to the tip, burying his nose in the brush of black hair down there. It was as if he didn't even notice it. ( _Or maybe he's turned on by it._ ) This was also the first time that Kagami had seen Aomine erect. Sometimes it would just happen during practice, but he never thought twice about it. Guys were prone to erections without cause when they were younger so it's not like it was uncommon but this.. This was different. This was happening in direct correlation with his sexuality and him being turned on from sexual stimulation. It was the same, but it was different. Of course he couldn't see all that much from where he was, and the living room was dark except for the very low lighting of lamps outside, but he could see well enough to know that his cock was dark, dark red, filled with enough blood to keep it straight up and down. The image had blood rushing to his own groin, and if he didn't leave the situation soon, he didn't know what was going to happen. He was so much pain, but he just couldn't walk away. He couldn't leave. Trevor seemed to be doing this almost as if he knew that Kagami would be watching, but that wasn't possible. He couldn't have know that he would get up at this time to use the bathroom. Could he?

"It seems my timing is just perfect. You're soaking wet down here. Are you that excited for me to be inside you?"

"Not a chance."

"Hmm. Then get on your knee's and I'll see for myself." Once again the man did as he was told and rolled from his side to his knee's, tucking a discarded pillow under his chest for support. Trevor pulled himself into a kneeling position and tucked himself between Aomine's feet, grabbing him firmly around the waist. "You're so muscular..." He murmured, leaning over to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. "No one could possibly compare."

"Compared to you my back looks like a child's."

"Geh... Don't say things like that. I don't want any strange images in my head, especially with what I'm about to do to you." Trevor coated his fingers once more so that he could stretch him just a little more, and then coated his aching cock. Lining himself up, he used one hand to help guide him, grunting as the ring of muscles gripped around him. When he was all the way in he let out a breath. "Huah... It never gets any easier."

Aomine's entire body trembled, and his eyes were closed. A single tooth dug into the sensitive flesh of his bottom lip and when his body had been breached he had let out a gasp, and he had tried to cover his mouth after realizing his mistake. His best friend was in the room right next to them, and if he was too loud they would be caught.

"It feels so good inside, though. You're so warm, and soft. I feel like it's being swallowed up." He leaned in a pressed another kiss to his shoulders, and then the nape of his neck. "I'm going to move now, are you ready?" He didn't wait for a response before he thrust his hips forward.

"Ai-yee!" Unprepared Aomine's eyes popped in surprise and he gripped the pillow under him. His entire body rocked forward with each thrust, and as the two found their rhythm he found himself pushing back to meet him. It didn't take long for Trevor to find that sensitive bundle of nerves that was sure to find him shooting his load, but he actively avoided stroking it directly. He was going to make this last as long as possible.

After a bit he pulled out so that he could put Aomine on his back. While it was fun to watch the way his head lolled in ecstasy, he wanted to kiss him, feel him moaning into his mouth as he stroked his sweet spot over, and over, and over again until he came. It was a bit cruel, but he was definitely fine with that. Right away he pushed back in, spreading Aomine's legs like butterfly wings. He leaned in and kissed him, pulling at his tongue with his own, relishing in the sounds he made as he poured his all into fucking him. He dropped down onto his arms so that he could push harder, faster, more violently. Their bodies rocked like rocking horses and at some point Aomine wrapped his arms around Trevor's neck and pulled him down on top of him. He couldn't kiss him on the mouth but his ears were right there and he took full advantage of it.

"Feels so good. Deeper. Please. I need more." Aomine panted, pushing back with his hips, trying to adjust his body so that each stroke was hitting his prostate. Kagami would probably never understand how good it felt for that to be stroked; how he saw stars when he came from just being stimulated from behind.

Trevor was good though and continued to avoid hitting him there, prolonging his climax until he physically couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out again, wanting even more. "Hey, go lean up against the coffee table. Quickly." Aomine gave him an incredulous look as if asking if he was insane but he simply stared, hard faced, right back. He would get what he wanted one way or another. After an awkward few seconds Aomine got onto his knees, his entire body shaking from pleasure, and put his hands on the edge of the table, ass out. He spread his legs just a little further as the older man situated himself once more. Even though his hole was a slippery, sloppy, mess he added a bit more lube, just to be sure, and pressed himself in once more. There was a loud "squelch" as he did and it was absolutely music to his ears. He reached out to grab a tuft of Aomine's hair, pulling his head back just as he jerked forward. He didn't even try to hide the sound anymore and he let out a heart stopping moan, accompanied by a slightly more masculine grunt. "Am I deep enough for you now?" Trevor breathed against his ear, tickling the little hairs just inside, sending shivers down his spine. "You're _so_ wet, it feels like my cock is swimming inside your ass; like it's got it's own personal hot tub down here. You're such a slut, sucking up my dick like it's food."

"Then stop feeding it-" It was supposed to be an insult but it was hard to take seriously in the state he was in right now, face red and dripping in sweat.

Meanwhile Kagami was on the floor in his doorway, hands pressed between his legs. The pain was absolutely unbearable right now. He couldn't even tell if he needed to pee anymore, but he could imagine the redness of want right now. He wasn't even looking at Trevor anymore. All he picture was himself, slamming hard and fast into that sweet, sculpted, ass. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to stop the images, they were just too strong with the subject right in front of him, doing exactly what he was trying not to imagine himself doing. When was this going to end?

"I-I'm going to come. God, Trevor, I'm going to come. Please." Aomine huffed, head drooping into his chest as soon as he was released from his clutches. His cock had been weeping white for awhile now, puddling white between his knee's. He couldn't even be embarrassed. The need to finish was so strong he couldn't stand it.

"Me too. I'm so close." Trevor dug his fingers into the mans hips, leaving little white marks that stood out against the deep brown of his skin. "I want you to ride me. I want you on top of me, riding me to your finish."

"God fine, just... Let's do this. I can't take anymore." Aomine pushed back as a sign for his boyfriend to slide out, and he did, dropping down onto his back. Without waiting for even a second he was climbed on top of and the just slightly smaller man was sliding down onto him, holding his cheeks apart with his hands as he once more consumed him. "Have you always been this big..."

"No but you make me this way, dammit." It was Trevor's turn to let out a sigh of immense pleasure, sucking in hair to keep himself from the sweet release they both wished for. As soon as Aomine was situated in his lap he began to grind down into him, taking control of where his insides were being stroked. Trevor took the opportunity to reach out and grab his cock once more, slick with every liquid one could think of. He stroked just the tip which weeped for so much more. Both men were having issues holding back their voices, and it didn't take much before they were gritting their teeth, spurts of white coming generously from both of them. Aomine let himself be filled, not moving whatsoever as his internal heat was made more intense with another.

When both had finished, they both flopped into whatever position was easiest. For Aomine it happened to be right on top of Trevor. "God, that was so good." Trevor's chest heaved with effort. "You feel so good."

"Same." It was hard to talk. The full feeling he was experiencing made it difficult to think.

Kagami was released from the spell. He tore his eyes away from the two men and somehow crawled his way back to his bed, his face beet red. That was so intense, way different than anything he had found on the internet. How was he supposed to face them tomorrow? He couldn't exactly yell at them because they would know he had been watching but.. He couldn't just act normally either. No one could. He struggled to maintain coherent thoughts as his cock throbbed in pain. Even if he had wanted to there was no way he could beat one out right now, his thoughts were too much of a flurry. That and the idea of masturbating after watching his best friend, his best guy friend at that, get fucked in the ass repeatedly, was wrong on so many levels.

 _Shit, just go away already. I can wait until tomorrow morning to pee just please... Go away._

Tonight was going to be long, and there was nothing to be done about it.

However the two in the living room seemed lively enough as Trevor dropped Aomine on his back and slid once more into the sloppy mess he had helped to create. Going once wasn't enough, and after the high he had just experienced, he was going to have Aomine keep him all night long. After all, the first time had just been a performance for an unwilling audience. This time around was for them and them alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kagami woke up feeling a little foggy, and his stomach was killing him. He had really had a lot to drink last night, and he was feeling the effects of it this morning. Thankfully he really didn't have much to do since he had the day off work. He laid in bed for a few minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling above him when he felt the urge to relieve himself. It took him a long second to understand why he needed to go so bad.

 _It was definitely a dream, right? I didn't see what I saw, and if I go out there they're going to be fully clothed and my floor will be sparkling clean._ He shot up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "They definitely did not fuck on my living room floor." Carefully he stood, still feeling woozy, and crossed the room to his door. He pulled it open just a little and peeked through the crack. There was no noise from outside and he couldn't really see anything from here so he pulled it open more and stepped out. Aomine and Trevor were curled up together on the futon still buck naked, but sound asleep. They had clearly tried to clean up at least a little because he spotted a dirty towel tossed on the ground in the spot where Aomine had dripped just a few hours earlier. Kagami quickly looked away, cheeks flaring red. "They did." It was a declaration of shock. _I'm going to cover them up at least. I don't want the waking up like that._ He stiffly walked over to the discarded quilt and threw it over them, leaving nothing but their faces exposed. He quickly made his escape to the bathroom. As he finished washing his hands he heard the rustling of life. _I don't want to see him – I don't want to see him – I don't want to see him._ He chanted it like a holy mantra.

But clearly he couldn't stay here all day. Drying his hands he cleared his mind enough to try an act casual. Throwing up the door he was greeted immediately by Aomine. "Y-yo." His voice cracked. "H-how did you sleep? Dammit, he couldn't look him in the face.

Aomine yawned, sleepy tears in the corner of his eyes. "Like hell."

"O-oh. Was the futon lumpy or something?" He wanted out of this situation. Right now.

Aomine brushed his hair away from his face and mumbled, "Something like that." He was turning red, and Kagami could only assume why. "Anyway I'm borrowing your shower. I feel disgusting."

 _Wait, did you not clean yourself up after all that? Dude, other people use that futon, Jesus Christ._ He might have to buy a new one. "Hmm. Did you do exactly what I told you not to do last night?" _Act casual, idiot. Play it off like you always do._ Aomine was at a loss for words. It was now him who couldn't look him straight in the face. "W-wait I was just joking. There's no way you would do that."

"Of course not, idiot. How could I do something like that here. I'm not that perverted." It seemed to ease his tension, at least for the moment. Kagami still felt all mixed up inside and the voice inside his head continued telling him to get out. "Anyway, can I use your shower or not?"

"Fine, just make sure you clean it up when you're done." Good, he had an escape. He shuffled past Aomine, trying not to make any contact with his bare skin. He had had the decency to put his boxers back on but there was no way he the rest of his body was unsoiled.

Kagami headed back into his room to change for the day. That had gone well enough, and it seemed as though that he hadn't caught on to the fact that he had been... well... caught. He would make it through breakfast with them and then he would turn them out so that he could think about things on his own. He still wasn't ready to handle it; he wished it could be just a dream but it wasn't. It was reality and that's what bothered him the most.

He put on the first things he found and headed into the kitchen to whip something up. Even though he was scarred for life, he knew that they should eat something after the amount they had drank last night or they would be paying for it dearly, later. He had enough eggs for everyone to have two, some sausages that needed to be cooked or thrown out, and a few pieces of fruit he could cut up and split among them. He threw a few pieces of toast into the toaster, switching them out a few times as they popped so they could all get two, and made some oatmeal with a bit of honey thrown in. He set the table for all three of them before sitting down to eat. Aomine came out just as he did in nothing but a towel.

"Hey, let me borrow some shorts or something. My clothes are all dirty from yesterday."

Kagami simply nodded. "You know where they are, grab them yourself." Aomine shrugged and disappeared. He came back a minute later in a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. "You only said shorts."

"You want me to eat shirtless at the table?" Kagami shook his head. "Then don't complain. Oi, Trevor. Get up you piece of shit. Bakagami made us breakfast. It's going to get cold." Aomine nudged him harshly with his big toe. "And get dressed, you're going to give our host the wrong idea."

Kagami choked mid-bite. "Does he always sleep naked?"

Aomine shrugged as he sat down across from the redhead. He bowed his hand before grabbing his chopsticks. "I'm pretty sure he's only doing it to fuck with you. He always wears shorts or something. He says sleeping naked makes him feel uncomfortable."

 _It sure as hell doesn't seem that way to me. He looks perfectly at home after desecrating my space._ His thoughts were all over the place today. He had to keep it together. "So I have some plans today so after breakfast I think you guys should probably head out."

"Sure. He needs to get home and rest anyway. He's got work tomorrow morning, and he's going to be feeling last night for a long, long time." Aomine plucked a piece of egg off his plate and stuffed it into his mouth. Kagami gulped and looked away. There was nothing sexy about a man eating an egg and yet seeing him do it gave him a lump in his throat.

"So when do you work next?"

"Hmm? Oh. Tuesday I think."

"Maybe we could go out and play some ball tomorrow afternoon? The weather is getting warmer and we haven't gone outside to play in awhile." It was true he wanted to play, but he kind of hoped that Aomine would turn him down.

To his surprise, and perhaps his slight disappointment, he did. "Sorry, I can't. We're going out for our half year anniversary. I don't want anything to do with it, but he absolutely insists." Aomine rudely pointed his chopsticks at Trevor who had at least sat up, his long brunette hair an absolute disaster.

"Oh. Well we can go some other time. It's not like there won't be more nice days out." He breathed a sigh of relief. Honestly, talking to him normally was a little easier than he thought it would be, but he would do something really simple and some image would come to mind. He was going to have to talk to someone, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the guy sitting in front of him.

Both men had finished almost all their food by the time Trevor crawled his way to the table, holding his head in his hand. He picked up his chopsticks and dug in. "I's cold."

"That's 'cause you took so long to get up, idiot." Aomine replied, jabbing him in the shoulder with his own utensils. "And where are your manners? Jesus."

"Shut up... Leave me alone." Every bite was tiny and deliberate as he struggled to maintain a hold of his chopsticks. "Ugh my head hurts."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "You drank like it was going out of style." He stood and started gathering his dishes. "Are you done?" He glanced at Aomine who was lounging in his chair, arm slung over the back in the most casual manner. He sat up when Kagami had addressed him.

"Yeah but let me help clean up since you made it." He got to his feet and collected his own things. "Trevor hurry the fuck up or you'll being doing your own. Kagami has shit to do today so we can't just sit around forever."

"Fuck off..." The man muttered through a bit of oatmeal. He made a face, the spoon still hanging out of his mouth. "The shit is this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why is it sweet? Who the hell makes sweet oatmeal?" He took a long drag of the coffee he had been offered.

"It's honey, and shut up, it's good." Kagami set his dishes in the sink. "If you're going to help out here I think I'm actually going to go take a shower. I didn't get a chance to last night after you forced me to run to the stadium."

"I didn't make you do anything, idiot." Aomine was already rinsing plates off, sudsing up the washcloth. "You could have just lost and paid for the drinks."

"After how much you both drank last night? I would be broke for the next two months." Kagami grumped. He felt his eyes tracing down his friends back, stopping right about his waist. The shorts were baggy on him, as basketball shorts tended to be, but there was a slight crease where it stuck in his crack. His face flared as he remembered Trevor pounding into that sweet, sculpted, ass over and over last night, pulling him wide open. He had noticed that when Aomine had showered there was a limp in his step. Either he had realized it himself and was trying actively to hide it, or he was feeling better. Either way it was making it harder and harder to breach the subject. "Trevor when you're done go clean up the living room. You can do that much, right?" _I'm not touching_ anything _from last night._

"Fine, whatever. Just go do what you're going to do." Despite the displeasure on his face he had consumed the entire bowl of hot breakfast cereal and was munching on the corner of a piece of toast.

The redhead rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. About half way through there was a knock at the door. "Hey, I finished with the dishes. They're in the drying rack. Trevor and I are going to head out. We left some cash on the table for the cab last night."

"Oh. Sure." If they left he would feel so much lighter. "Text me next time you wanna go out and play. I'm itching to kick your ass in some one-on-one." He shut off the water and wrapped his towel around him.

"We'll see about that, Bakagami."

A minute later the front door opened and slammed shut, finally leaving Kagami alone with his thoughts. There were so many of them he didn't even really know where to start. Of course there was the issue of what he had witnessed last night, and the consequences of seeing it. His body had responded so violently. Would it have done that if it had been anyone else? He wasn't gay - there was absolutely no way he could be – and yet when he thought about Aomine his heart clutched in his chest and he felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy. He hated that he was taking so much time out to spend with Trevor, even though it was the obvious thing to do. And when he tried to picture himself with another guy he just felt sick to is stomach. Was Aomine just that special to him?

"God dammit." He scrubbed his hair with a second towel, trying to scrub all those asinine thoughts right out. Thinking about it right now wasn't going to solve anything. He was just going to spend his day doing nothing, and he would figure it out later.

Despite deciding that he couldn't stop thinking about it. In the end he texted Kuroko to meet up with him for lunch, hinting at the idea that he had something pretty urgent to talk about. As usual they met up at McDonald's so that Kuroko could get his signature vanilla shake. "Don't you ever get tired of them?"

Kuroko stared up at him blankly, the straw hanging off his top lip. "What the heck are you talking about, Kagami-kun? There's no way I could get tired of these." He took a long drag from it. He never changed. Literally. He had gotten taller since graduation, but not by much. He was still incredibly petite, and his body seemed to just refuse to produce muscle. His arms and legs were still just as spindly as they had been before. "And what about you? You've been coming here since our first year. There are much better burgers out there."

"Yeah, but I can get way more of them here for the same price."

"Quantity over quality, then, is it?" Kuroko's gaze shifted away as if contemplating that idea as if it had never occurred to him before. "Anyway, it's unusual for you to call me out. How long has it been now?"

Kagami shrugged, stuffing one burger from the mountain in front of him into his mouth. Greasy food would surely help clear his mind, anyway. Of course he wouldn't have minded going somewhere nicer, but it was so much easier to think in this place. And it would be easier to talk because it was busy, and busy meant noisy. If it was noisy, there was less chance that someone would overhear them. "I don't know. You're so busy with your girlfriend that you don't ever have any time." Even now girls flocked to the guy for seemingly no reason at all. Perhaps it was the fact that he let off the sensitive, gentle, kind of vibe that all the ladies yearned for. (Little did they know that his tongue was venomous as all hell if you pissed him off.) Or it could be that his face had matured a _lot_ and he had looks to rival even Kise's.

"It's not like you couldn't join us once in awhile. The invitation is always open." Those baby blues bore holes right into the base of Kagami's soul. "Though you seem much more interested in wasting your time with Aomine and his boyfriend." It was freakish how insightful he could be. "He still hasn't even introduced him to us yet. How rude can someone be?"

"Haha. Yeah. He's a real piece of work isn't he." His heart beat loudly in his chest. He wasn't even tasting his food anymore. If he kept eating he wouldn't have to talk, at least not right away. "I've been the unfortunate third wheel for them."

"Hmm. So is that what you wanted to talk about? You wouldn't say on the phone." Kuroko set his now empty cup at the edge of the table and placed his hands in his lap. It sucked because Kagami knew he could wait in silence almost indefinitely, and if he didn't talk, he would get yelled at later for wasting his valuable time.

He would put it off as long as possible, shoving no less than two more burgers into his mouth before having to sit back. His stomach was reaching its limits, which meant so was his time to stall. It was now or never.

He wiped his hands on his pants, took a long sip of his watery soda, and cleared his throat. "I went to a game with them last night... You know... Just for something to do." Kuroko nodded, but remained silent. "Well we went out drinking afterwards, and we got absolutely piss drunk - I mean borderline black-out drunk – and by the time we quit the trains weren't running anymore. I didn't think it would be a good idea for them to go home because it's kind of far, and Trevor was falling all over himself, so I suggested they come back to my place. I didn't even think anything of it, and my brain was fuzzy from the liquor. I just wanted to get home and sleep."

"And?"

"Well we did get to my place okay, and we did go straight to sleep, but I had to get up to pee in the middle of the night."

"That's relevant to the story?"

"Just listen, will ya? I'm not going to give you unnecessary details. Anyway when I got up to go I opened my door and... I caught the two of them... In the middle of the living room..." He was stumbling over the words as all those images resurfaced. "I told Aomine not to do anything but he did anyway."

"Is that why you're upset?"

Kagami sighed. "No."

"So you're not made that they messed up your living room?"

"I mean I am, I'm pissed but... It's more than that." He groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm made because I couldn't tear my eyes away." No response. "I couldn't take my eyes off them, and I watched them all the way to the finish."

Kuroko shrugged. "Isn't it just pornography in real life? It's probably only bothering you because it was right in front of you."

"That's not it either!" He took a deep breath, realizing he was getting worked up. "I felt something, man, watching them. My body started doing whatever it wanted, and I couldn't stop it. I kept putting myself in Trevor's place. I kept wanting it to me that was riling him up to the point of not being able to hold back." He had finally put it into words; admitted it out loud. "I'm upset because I'm not a fucking queer and yet, when I just look at my best friend, all these unwanted feelings surface and I can't stuff them back down. I don't know what to do about it."

"Have you thought about other men like this?" Kuroko asked calmly, leaning back a little. His mood was unreadable. "Do you think you could ever love another man like Trevor and Aomine love each other?"

"God, no. I don't even want to think about that. Why would you bring something like that up?"

"Before this thing with those two, did you ever think about men in a sexual sense? Before Aomine came out did you even think about what sex between two men was like?" His tone didn't change.

"No! That's what I'm so fucking bothered! You're seriously not helping." Why was he drilling him like this? The reason he was even talking to him was because he was confused, and just needed someone to confide in.

Kuroko sighed. "Then I don't think you really need to worry-"

"The fuck do you mean-"

"Please don't interrupt me, Kagami-kun. You see, the thing about sexuality is that's all on a spectrum. The percentage of people who can claim to be completely, infallibly straight is actually relatively small."

"So you're saying that even you aren't straight?"

"No, what I'm saying is that there's so much more than just gay and straight." He reached for his cup and frowned when he remembered it was empty. "Even in terms of those two there's a scale. If you're a gay man for example, you can feel 100 percent attraction to just men, or you can feel mostly attracted to men, but if the right woman came into your life, under the right circumstances, there would be the chance you could love her, too."

"Isn't that just being bisexual?"

"In a sense, I suppose, though even people who like both genders tend to favour one side more than the other. There's of course groups other than that, though. They're harder to explain, and perhaps not quite as common, but they're real."

"Such as?" This was all old news to him. He was perfectly aware of the sliding scale for human sexuality. He only hoped that Kuroko's little lecture would lead him somewhere useful; something that would help aide in his quest to figure out what the fuck was going on with him.

"Well in recent years something people refer to as demi-sexual as been coming up more, and more, often."

"That is...?" Whatever it was it sounded fake.

"It's when you can't see yourself with someone unless you feel a really close connection with them. I don't know much about it, but it seems like it would be similar to your current situation."

"Don't you normally feel a close connection with someone if you're dating?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I think it refers more to sex. You're not able to just go out and have loose sex. You need to feel safe, and comfortable with them. You need a really strong emotional connection."

"So you think I could be this... demi-sexual... or whatever? That doesn't make any sense. If it was doesn't that mean I could have fallen for dudes at any time?"

"Like I said I don't really know that much about it. It could just be a convenient label for what you're feeling right now. It could just be that Aomine is a special case for you. I assume that you still find women attractive, as a whole?" Kagami nodded. "Then I feel like that should be answer enough. Have you discussed this with him at all?"

"How the hell could I? He is perfectly happy in his current lovey-dovey relationship."

"I feel like it would be better to discuss it with him before you lose your mind."

"Losing my mind would be better than losing my best friend."

"I wonder about that." His stared directly at him for a long, long, second. "Anyway, as happy as I am that you called me out, even if it was only to talk about your sexuality, I have to go. I'm meeting my girlfriend today to go shopping.

"Oh well. Have fun, I guess." Kagami watched him go, waving as he disappeared out the door. He had hoped that talking would cause him to figure his life out but he was only more confused. Aomine was important to him, but in the way that a family member was important.

( _Spouses are family, too._ )

"Fucking hell." Kagami crumpled his pile of burger wrappers on his tray. "Screw this." There had to be another way to know for sure how he felt. He threw everything onto the tray and dumped it as he stormed out of the building. Most bars would be empty right now, so until they opened, he was just going to wander the shopping district to keep distracted.

Around nine that evening he found himself sitting inside the bar, once again, though he felt like he had a clear purpose this time. Rather than agonizing over Aomine he was just going to do what he could to forget what he saw. He hadn't been all that popular with women during high school, because he had such a scary face all the time, but as he aged and the lines of his face softened a little, he found that they flocked to him just a little more. (Especially middle aged women. They always claimed he had such a mature air about him.) He was hoping he could use that to his advantage tonight.

He would take it slow on the drinks, and wait for the perfect target.

It didn't take too long. He'd been at the bar for maybe forty-five minutes when a woman took a seat just a few chairs down. She was a little bit older, not by much but enough, and you could tell from just the slight creases in her otherwise flawless skin. She was dressed in business casual, wearing a long, black pencil skirt, and a plain white button down, and she had her chestnut hair tied back into a loose bun, little spikes of fly-away hair sticking out from under the hair tie. Kagami watched for just a few minutes to see if anyone would be joining her, but when they didn't he got up and made his move.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hm? No. No one in particular."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She glanced at him, her coal-black eyes scanning him up and down. "Only if you promise me you can make good conversation."

Kagami smirked a little. He liked this one. "I think I can handle at least that much." He slid onto the stool next to her, pressing as close as he dared. She seemed to be pretty easy going, which would make this night a little easier.

"We'll see about that." She sipped from her drink without looking away from him.

"You're feisty."

"In this day and age you have to be to survive. Is that a compliment?"

"Feisty is just my style." Kagami smiled for real. "It makes going after someone a little more interesting." Well that didn't sound creepy or anything.

Surprisingly she laughed, herself. "I think I would have to agree. You seem like you've been around the bend with a few fighters in your time."

"You could say that."

"I'm Mikao." Her intense gaze had shifted just a bit. "You are?"

"Kagami. What are you doing here alone?"

"Can't a woman have a drink by herself?"

"Of course but you look like you just came from work. Wouldn't it be natural to assume you would come out with your co-workers?" He leaned in a little closer. He could smell the flowery scent of her perfume. It suited her, he thought. Regal, but not unapproachable. It was the smell of maturity.

She smiled the slightest of smiles. "In my line of work, you don't have too many coworkers, and the ones you do have are more like.. Competitors."

 _Whoa. Not what I was expecting to hear._ "Can I ask what is that you do, or would you rather play the mystery game?"

"Do you really want to know?" She sipped from her drink, and kept her gaze down.

"Not really." Of course he did, but she clearly didn't seem interested in talking about. He could gander at what it was, but it honestly didn't matter. If she did what he thought, than he was right on track. "Would I be able to interest you in coming back with me tonight?"

"After just one drink?"

"Do you need more?" He put a hand gently on her knee. If he was wrong he was probably going to get slapped. If he was right, he'd be heading home with some extra weight.

She actually chuckled, finally looking at him again. "No, I suppose not. But maybe let me at least finish the one I started." No slap.

Score.

The two sat in comfortable silence as she sipped at the mixed drink until it was gone. Upon leaving, Kagami paid for both drinks, earning another soft laugh from her, and led her in the direction of home.

As soon as they were in the door, he had he pushed up against the wall, lips pressed to hers like she would simply disappear if she didn't. Her lips were incredibly soft. He untucked her blouse from her skirt and let his hands creep underneath, feeling the smooth, flawless skin. It wasn't taut, like the flesh of someone half her age, but she was certainly toned. He could feel a hint of muscle under it all. She shivered under his touch.

"You should think about some lotion for your hands." She breathed, when they broke away. Kagami grinned, and went in for her neck, breathing in that attractive, floral, scent. His hands crawled up her side, stopping at the band of her bra. "Aren't you going to take off my shirt?" She asked. Her words hitched in her throat.

"Do you want me to?" The redhead hissed, nipping at her. It had been such a long time since he had been with someone. He forgot how much he craved it. "Maybe you should help a guy out and undo the buttons yourself."

She whimpered, but complied. Her hands trembled, just a little, as she undid the buttons, staring from the top. By the time she reached the last one she could hardly get it through the hole. "Kagami, are you always such a t-tease?"

"So I've been told." He wrapped his arms around her slim frame and unhooked her bra before sliding it, as well as her shirt, off her shoulders. The crumpled on the ground at her feet. "Are you okay here, or would you prefer the bed?"

"Can you make it that far?" She reached out and stroked the front of his pants, sending a shock through his body.

( _So women can still make me feel that._ )

"And you're telling me not to tease." He nipped her shoulder again before going in for another passionate kiss. He wrapped one hand around her breast and squeezed. Her body was so soft.

( _Nothing like Aomine's._ )

How could someone not enjoy playing with these? "I'm sure I can take it." He hovered just above her lips.

She turned away, face turning pink. "Let's go to the bed then." He pulled away and took her hand. With impatience he led her to the bedroom where he gently pushed her down onto the unmade bed. With everything that had happened, he'd forgotten to make it. It was whatever. It would only have gotten mussed up after this anyway.

He laid her down on her back and went in for her breast, taking it into his mouth. Skin was so tasteless. She didn't even taste like the saltiness of sweat. Her nipple was peaking out, perfect for biting. He worked his teeth over it and she gasped loudly, her fingers curling into the sheets. _So she's sensitive here._ His other hand cupped her other breast, squeezing ever so softly, massaging it until it was pert just like the one he was suckling on. He pinched the nipple between his fingers and she groaned. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked, grinning. His warm breath on her wet body sent shivers down her spine.

( _Aomine said he's not into nipple play. Remember that?_ )

God dammit. That's not what he needed to think about right now. Not with this beauty in front of him.

"I don't know. It's the first time I've been asked." She replied. Each breath was a little staggered. Kagami could finally see the lust in her eyes.

"Why?" That was a dumb thing to ask. He knew why.

"My pleasure isn't the one that matters." He felt his heart break a little. Even if she did do this sort of thing for work, shouldn't her overall happiness matter, too?

"Well, even if it's just tonight, I'm going to make you feel so good you'll be seeing stars for days." He leaned in and pressed the gentlest kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Your pleasure _is_ my pleasure." Her black eyes widened. Tonight he would focus everything he could on her. It was more than just forgetting that asshole now. He couldn't do her a disservice by not even giving her his full attention.

He let go of her breasts and went for the zipper on the side of her skirt. It came undone easily and she helped him slide it off. She was wearing a cute pair of black, lace panties that went up to just underneath her navel. He pressed his fingers against it, taking note that it was smooth in the front. She moaned, her voice not unpleasant to the ears.

( _Remember what he sounded like as Trevor sucked his cock? Do you remember?_ )

That little voice in the back of his head was really getting on his nerves. He pushed his fingers in a little, creating a crease, and rubbed against he already engorged clit. Her entire, tiny, body jerked off the bed. _She's so attractive, I want to make her scream._ He rubbed against her gently, in long, deliberate strokes, occasionally moving his fingers in small circles. She squirmed and bit her lip, trying not to cry out.

"Y-you should l-let me do something." She hissed, sucking in deep breaths to steady herself. Her face was lit up, flushed a bright red. She had to work to keep her mouth closed, and the mounting pleasure was clearly visible.

Kagami shook his head. "Nope. I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing right now." He leaned and pressed his mouth to her sternum and inched slowly down her body. He stopped at her belly button and gave it a few licks before moving even lower to where he continued to massage her, fingers stroking the length of her lower lips. Even down here she smelled nice; she smelled like a real woman, and it was a scent he appreciated. There was a small hint of soap that nearly vanished within her natural scent. He inhaled sharply and then dove right in. With his tongue out he licked up the length of her lips and stopped where her clit supposedly was. He pushed against it, moving his tongue this way and that, and she responded perfectly.

"Huhn!" She cried, fingers digging even more deeply into the mattress. "K-Kagami. Oh my God-" Her words were lost as she cried out again. Her lower half shook. He allowed himself this for a while until her panties were thoroughly soaked through. Not waiting for even a moment he shimmied them down off of her and threw them on top of her skirt. He sat back so that he could pull off his own pants, adding them to the pile building around their feet. Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers again. His fingers pressed against her soaking sex, relishing in the slight sticky feeling. "You're t-teasing me again." She reached out and cupped his face, this time kissing him first. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Whatever you say boss." The redhead pulled his hand away and reached out to the bed stand at the head of the bed. He pulled out the top drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube, and a condom wrapped in silver packaging. It was a nice surprise that he had any left considering how long it had been since he'd been with a woman.

( _If you were with Ahomine you wouldn't even need them. You could fill him up with your seed, just like Trevor did._ )

He ripped it open and threw the package aside. Deftly he rolled it down his throbbing erection, taking in a deep breath when his fingers grazed the heated flesh. He wondered briefly if he should just remove his boxers but decided it was fine to simply leave them around his thighs. Once he was inside it wouldn't make a lick of difference. He popped open the lube and doused his fingers, just a little. She was already pretty worked up and he didn't want to drown in it. It would take away some of the pleasure.

Placing himself between her legs he guided himself in, smiling as he was engulfed by a somewhat familiar heat. There was no time between sheathing himself and moving his hips. Mikao reached out and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he rocked forward, angling himself in a way that made her weep. He continued the tirade of her breasts, suckling one, and then the other, pulling at her nipples with his teeth which had her writhing in his grip. He could feel her manicured nails digging rivets in his back.

( _Aomine would be crying right now; his face would be so red, and tears would be streaming down his face as your cock thrust into him again... and again... and again..._ )

It didn't take all that long before Kagami was ready to cum, pulling out in just enough time, and finishing himself off with a vigorous rub down. He came, squirting onto her stomach after ripping off the unwanted condom. What would it feel like to be inside someone without that?

( _If you were with him you could find out._ )

 _God dammit, shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up! I don't want to fucking hear it._ He was arguing with himself like an insane man. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and dropped his head into his hand. Even though it had felt amazing to be with Mikao, he literally couldn't stop thinking of him; of his best friend. There had to be something wrong with him-

"So who is it?" Mikao was already sitting up, the top sheet pulled over her lap to cover her lower half, but leaving her breasts exposed. She had such a nice shape.

"What are you talking about?" The redhead asked, shook. He hadn't said anything out loud, had he?

She siddled up closer, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Strands of hair fell from her pony and cascaded down his skin, tickling him just the slightest. "It's not unusual nowadays. Men, and women, come to people like me to forget someone. It's not so much that they're lonely, or incapable of being with someone, it's more... They feel the need to drown themselves." She tilted her face, and pressed her lips to his shoulder. "What's her name?"

He dropped his head further, and let his hands droop between his knees. Even after what they just did, she was still just a stranger; a hook-up from some random bar.

"You don't have to tell me, but can I borrow your bathroom? I... Need to clean up a bit."

"Of course. It's just across the hall." He gave a half hearted nod towards the door. She slid off the bed, letting the white sheet drop back onto the mattress as she did, and sauntered away. Kagami watched her go, studying her back. She was the epitome of femininity. Her back was slim, and soft; her shoulders were narrow, with gentle curves; although her frame was very small, she had larger, baby bearing hips, as well as a curvaceous bottom which was tiny, like the rest of her, but still round. It was enough that a man could have something to grab onto. Of course her face wasn't bad either, and her breasts were larger than most women Kagami had been with in the past, which meant she was the perfect combination of traits, and yet he couldn't get that bastard out of is head. What had he done in his life to deserve this?

She came back just a minute or two later with a went towel in hand. As she wiped down her torso and inner thighs, she sat back down next to him. "I borrowed a towel."

"No problem."

"So... Did you want to talk? Really, I'm willing to listen." When she looked at him, it was like she was looking directly into the darkest parts of him. Something told him that it was alright to tell her, that she would understand.

Grabbing his hair in frustration he growled and rubbed at his head furiously. "I already talked about this once today and it didn't help but-"

"Sometimes you need multiple perspectives." She calmly replied, putting a tiny, frail hand on his knee. It was nothing like the massive, calloused, hands of a basketball player.

"I think I'm in love with my best friend." He groaned, turning to look at her.

"That's nothing unusual."

"He's a guy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Well clearly, after what we just did."

"And he has a boyfriend."

Mikao surprised him by gently petting the top of his head. "This is clearly something that's worrying you. Why are you so bothered by it?" She wasn't making fun of him, it was clear in her voice, she was genuinely curious.

"Even when I was doing all those things with you, I couldn't get him out of my head. I saw him and his boyfriend this morning doing those sorts of things in my living room. Even though I wanted to look away I _couldn't_. I couldn't stop wishing that it was me in Trevor's place, wishing it was me that was turning him in a puddle of glorified goo. The thought of being with other guys makes me want to vomit. Not metaphorically, but literally, yet when it comes to him my body won't listen to what I say, and does whatever it damn well pleases." Once he got started he couldn't stop. It just just kept coming, and he had to look away.

She stroked his hair, and then his cheek, before dropping her hand back down to her side. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Another friend asked me that, too, but how can I talk to him about something like this? He's just going to get the wrong idea, and he'll think that I'm making fun of him. He's not exactly the talking type. He's a bit of a throw punches, ask later, kind of man."

"Well I think that you should think about talking to him. It's clear that you like him, maybe even more than you know, and letting it go will only drive you mad." She kissed his shoulder once more before standing, and gathering her skirt, and panties. "If you're even feeling confused again, feel free to let me know. I'll leave my number with you."

"Hey, how much do I owe you?" He hadn't forgotten that this was he job.

She smiled and shook her head. "You showed me the stars, tonight, so this ones on me." She left the room without another word. Kagami, still in disbelief, could only listen to the front door slam shut for the second time that day.

What in the hell was he going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months passed by in a blur. Kagami met with Mikao a few times, indulged in primal pleasures, but ultimately found that she was better moral support than physical support. Thankfully she was happy to oblige, and they would talk for hours at a time, drowning themselves in liquor at the bar, or once awhile simply vegging out on his couch watching bad movies. She, of course, relented to him as well, often worrying about the complications and dangers of her job. She reiterated over and over how Kagami was one in a million nowadays in this area. As time passed she asked more and more frequently if the redhead and relented to Aomine about how he felt but he hadn't. He just couldn't bring himself to.

That didn't stop him from hanging out with him, though. They were back to their old ways, playing basketball five, six, sometimes even seven, times a week, each game just as intense as the last. He never confronted him about the situation at his house, unable to admit to him face to face that he had been watching the entire time.

One day after an especially tense game, as they were changing in the locker rooms, Kagami happened to look over and notice a small, blackish-blue spot on Aomine's abdomen. He didn't take any note of it, assuming that he had probably just elbowed him a little too hard and had caused a bruise. "Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat after this? I'm starving." He threw out casually. They hadn't really done anything outside of basketball in awhile, and it would be nice to have a change of scenery.

"Sorry, I can't. Trevor bought tickets to a movie tonight." Aomine threw his sweaty clothes into his gym bag and zipped it up, not once looking Kagami in the face. "Maybe next time."

"Sure." Kagami frowned as he packed up his own things. Lately, Aomine was looking him in the face less and less, and every time he asked to go out anywhere it was always Trevor this, or Trevor that. Surely they couldn't always be this busy. "Next time. Thanks for the game."

"No problem." He held out and his fist for a fist bump, still not looking at him. Before the redhead had a chance to say another word his friend was out the door. Still frowning he stuffed the rest of things in his bag and left, feeling uneasy. Something just didn't seem right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. For the time being he wouldn't worry about it, too much. If something was wrong, Aomine would let him know. They were best friends, and that's just what friends did.

So he would like to think. Over the next few weeks he noticed more and more bruises on Aomine's skin. They were hard to spot because they blended into his skin, but the ones that were healing stuck out like sore thumbs, and Kagami knew they weren't from their games. There was no way he could be leaving marks in places like that. (Like the nape of his neck for example, or the inside of his wrists.) He lamented whether he should ask him about them, but he was determined to let him say something of his own accord. He didn't do the whole feelings things, but Kagami didn't want to push him too much. He was a bit of landmine; it was either he was a dud, where the redhead had nothing to worry about and could carry on as per usual, or he would explode violently with no direction, often leaving him shell shocked. There was never knowing which it would be until he had already opened his mouth.

When he asked Mikao about it, she got very serious, telling him that he needed to talk to him immediately. If he didn't, things could get so much worse.

"If you're seeing more and more of them then you have _got_ to say something. He's obviously not making them himself, which could lead into a situation which he can't get out of on his own." She warned him.

The next time they were together, he tried to ever so casually bring it up. "Your skin must be getting soft, Ahomine. I'm leaving bruises left and right." Immediately there was tension in his jaw and shoulders. That was never a good sign. "Maybe we should take a break until some of them heal."

"Don't be an idiot. There's no way you could leave something like these." His voice quivered behind the confident smirk. "Plus, I think you'd suffer if we quit. Your game is getting worse." Kagami could see the slight throb of his temple, the slight jerking of tensed muscles.

"Don't tell me you just feel down the stairs? You fucking clutz." That's not really what he wanted to say, but he couldn't think of anything else.

( _Trevor is doing this to him. Why are you skirting the issue? Just ask him._ )

"No comeback about your lame game techniques? Maybe we should be worrying about you?" His voice was so sure, just like it always was, and yet he couldn't hide the pain behind those blue eyes; the want to voice all his grievances. "Anyway, I've got to get out of here. Trevor is making dinner at his place, tonight." He held his hand out for a first bump and as if on auto-pilot Kagami gave one to him before watching him go. Once again he couldn't ask. Once again he was letting his friend walk into unknown dangers.

 _ **(TREVOR IS GOING TO HURT HIM.)**_

Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach, but it was too late. Aomine had already disappeared through the door.

The number of times they played grew fewer and fewer, while the number of spots on Aomine's body grew more and more. They were larger, and darker than before. There had to be an end, whether he wanted it or not. This wasn't the type of person Aomine was, and for him to just take it like this caused all the rage in Kagami to boil over. He was going to put a stop to this, one way or another.

"You're coming out to coffee with me." He had finished packing his things first today.

"Sorry, I can't-"

"It's not a question. I'm telling you." Kagami shoved Aomine's things into his own bag and picked it up. "I'm sick of this avoiding me bullshit you've been pulling."

"Give me my bag, Bakagami." His friends eyes narrowed, dangerously. "And don't fucking tell me what to do. I've got shit to get done today."

"See? You're not even arguing about avoiding me. We're going to go get some coffee, and you're going to explain to me what the hell is going on. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I will run you into the fucking _ground_." He bared his teeth, growling. _He looks like an animal._

"Not with the pathetic way you look right now, you won't." He retorted. He saw the way his words affected him. He watched him shrink back just a little bit. Before he would have actually taken him out. Now he was a kicked puppy, hiding in the corner. What the actual hell was happening to him? "Whatever shit is happening in your life right now you can put on hold for an hour so you can grab a cup of coffee with me." The tone of his voice softened unwillingly.

"I really can't-"

"Going out with him, _again_?" Kagami dug the knife a little deeper even though he saw the way is pained him. He had to do it, or he wasn't going to get his way.

"So what if I am? We _are_ dating." His voice trembled, even though he tried to hide it.

Kagami groaned in his frustration. "You're my best friend. Surely he can understand that you need to hang out with me once in awhile." Aomine's face flickered between worry and uncertainty. It happened so quick he wondered for a moment if he had seen it, but it didn't take long for him to know he had.

( _ **SOMETHING IS WRONG.**_ )

He could see the whirring, flashing, of imaginary red lights.

( _ **HE'S NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO COME BACK FROM THIS.**_

 _ **YOU HAVE TO STOP IT.**_

 _ **YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM.**_ )

 _Shut up, I know._ The argument inside his head was so loud, so painful, and it was only growing worse. What if he was already too late to save him?

 _Save him? From what?_

From Trevor.

 _Why does he need to be saved?_

Because he's hurting him.

 _But that's none of your business. You're just his friend._

What the hell do you know?

 _If you mattered to him, mattered to him at all, wouldn't he have already told you?_

 **WOULDN'T HE HAVE ASKED YOU TO SAVE HIM?**

The pounding in his head was so bad right now. All these thoughts he was having was making it hard to do anything at all. All he knew is that he absolutely had to go out with Aomine. He couldn't let him go home yet again. There was no knowing what would happen. "Anyway, you're coming with me and that's that. You can text that douchenugget and tell him you're going to go out for another hour with me whether he likes it or not. And don't you _dare_ ," he stared him dead in the eyes, "tell him exactly where we're going. It's going to just be you and me." He shifted the bags on his shoulders and stormed out of the locker room, not once looking back to make sure he was being followed.

He carried both bags all the way to the coffee shop without stopping even once. When he got inside he found a table in the furthest back corner and dropped them at his feet, putting them in a spot that would be hard for Aomine to grab and run. While he waited for his friend to inevitably walk through the door, he ordered a coffee he wasn't sure he was going to be able to drink. The lump in his throat was too big. A few minutes later, his former enemy ambled in the door, the lines of worry etched too deep to hide any more, his shoulders slouched all the way forward. He too ordered a coffee before grudgingly settling in across from the redhead. "There's very little that's stopping me from punching you in the God damn fucking face right now." He hissed, though there was no strength behind it. His poisonous tone was almost non-existent in his current state, and that might have been the most worrisome of all.

"You're just being a drama queen, Aho. What harm will come from us just hanging out for a bit? We don't even play that much recently because you're so preoccupied with Trevor."

"That again." His face didn't change. "He's my boyfriend, and we've been going out a long time – a lot longer than any of the other guys – so it's perfectly normal for me to spend time with him."

"That's usually a sign of dependency, and even an idiot like me can tell you that's not healthy." He took a sip of his coffee, scalding the end of his tongue. He hardly felt it, his entire body tense with anticipation.

"Hah? Just because we spend a lot of time together doesn't mean that we're dependent. We're simply enjoying each others company." The grip around his coffee tightened. It wasn't much but Kagami noticed.

 **He's lying to you through his teeth.**

The redhead attempted a smirk but his mouth just wouldn't listen. His lips remained in a hard line as he contemplated what he should say next. In this moment, he thought, Aomine was a ticking time bomb. Not one of those duds that so often fizzled out into nothing, but one of the ones that would leave him shook for an undetermined amount of time if he let it go off.

"Even the closest people need time away from each other once in awhile right?"

"I come out and hit the courts with you don't I?"

"Yeah but haven't you noticed that we barely play once a week anymore?"

"Life is a bitch. I've been working a lot so I don't have the time-"

"Is that so? Is work where you're getting all those bruises, then?"

Shit. He said it without thinking. He was trying so hard to tread carefully and it just slipped out.

Aomine said nothing and the grip on his drink hardened until the soft cardboard crumpled, the lid popping off and sloshing room temperature coffee across the table. "That's none of your concern, Kagami." There was real trouble if he was calling him by name.

"How is it none of my concern? You're my _best_ friend." He couldn't control what he was saying. "Of course I'm going to be a little pissed off when you do nothing but avoid me, claiming you have to go do this, or your boyfriend is doing that. Since when do you let yourself be dragged along like this?" A heat was rising in his chest, and his heart beat so loudly he could hear it pounding in his ears. It hurt. He was feeling so much pain; it was as if all the unrealized resentment was bubbling over and he had let go of the controls.

"I'm not being dragged along. I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing."

"Then why the _fuck_ do you always look like you're ready to cry when you leave? Why do you always look so torn up when you have to turn me down because that bastard already has something planned? That's not normal, and the fact that you just let it happen pisses me off so God damn much. You're not a fucking princess. You're not a God damn damsel in distress. You're a man for fucks sake."

"And what the hell would you know? You've done absolutely nothing but piss on Trevor from the moment you met him. Maybe the reason I hang out with him so much is because I've prioritized him over you? Nothing good comes from the two of you being together so I had to choose between you-" Both men were overflowing with rage, their voices raising more and more without concern for those around them.

"And look where that's gotten you. You look like a fucking punching bag. You act like those aren't nothing, but I've see them, and I can see how much pain they're causing. And you know maybe I don't trust him because shit like this happens. When you just start ignoring people to spend time with him do you even know how many red flags that puts up? You know Kuroko told me that you haven't even introduced him and Satsuki to Trevor. What the hell is that? He's your friend for longer than anyone else, and a woman that's basically your sister-"

"You don't know _anything!_ " He was shouting now, brows furrowed, teeth bared. "I see the way you look at me sometimes. How many times have you even told me now how disgusting it is to have sex with other guys? You try to act like you're not affected by me, but you are-"

"Why do you think that is?" Kagami slammed his hands on the table, splattering their spilled coffee even further.

"Because you think I'm fucking revolting-"

"No you moron, it's because _I'm in love with you!"_

( _Hahaha. Now you've gone and done it. What a fucking idiot. Now he's going to hate you.)_

"I'm in love with you." He repeated it again, watching Aomine slump back into his seat, his emotions unreadable on his face. "You think I don't care, but all I do is think about you. Day and night you're all that's on my mind."

"That's not true. Don't toy with me, Kagami. Don't you fucking dare-"

"You think I could joke about something like this? I talk about it all the time, how there's no way I could ever be with a guy. How just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach and yet, when it comes to you it's different."

"You're confusing love with jealousy."

"I'm not." Kagami slammed his fist into the table again. "Do you know that I saw you that night? When the three of us went to that game, and you and Trevor stayed over. I saw what he did to you, watched it over, and over, and over again, until I thought I was the one going to burst."

"It was just a drea-"

"Don't you tell me what it was. He knew I was watching. Trevor _knew_ and yet he continued to fuck you until you screamed." Kagami looked up and stared his best friend in the eyes. "Ever since that night I haven't been able to forget about you, and then you started showing up with these bruises that just don't go away. I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this before."

"Even if what you think happened, did happen, there's no way he could have known if you were watching. You're just caught up in passion." Aomine mumbled, and looked away. "You're not gay. There's no way you could like me like that, and even if you do, I'm clearly taken."

"He's hurting you!" It took all he had not to scream at the top of his lungs.

"You don't know that. You have no idea where these are from."

"If you were with me, I would never cause you harm. If you were with me you could still go out with your friends. You wouldn't have to come running home every single night just to indulge in my own private fantasies."

Suddenly Aomine stood, knocking the table a good two to three inches backwards. "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I'm sick of listening to this bullshit. I don't want to hear from you. Don't text me. Don't call me. Don't contact me. I'm so fucking done with you." He snatched his bag from the safe space Kagami had stored it and stormed off, leaving Kagami alone, and drenched with the remnants of their drinks. Things could not possibly have gone any worse.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kagami howled. Not a whimper, or a groan. A full on, glass shattering howl. Everyone in the room was staring at him, not that they hadn't been just a moment before, but now he had everyone's attention. "What the hell do you all want?" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "Stop staring at me dammit, I'm not some side show!"

"Sir, please. If you don't quiet down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A timid looking store clerk appeared in front of him. Clearly he didn't want to be doing it, you could see how it was taking every fibre in his body to not piss himself. "You're scaring the other customers."

"Well you know what? Fuck them. It's none of my concern." He snatched his own bag and shoved past the startled employee, snarling at anyone who dared look to give him a piece of their mind. He fumed all the way home, unable to even think clearly. He had royally fucked up, and he knew it was all his fault.

When he arrived home he spent the first hour angrily pacing back and forth through his apartment, making circles in agitation. The next hour he spent curled up on his couch in a numb after-effect. In the third hour, he couldn't take it, and he called Mikao, hoping to confide in her.

 _You have reached the voicemail box of_ Mikao _. Please leave your name and number after the beep._

"I really need to talk to you. Please. If you can come over tonight, I need to see you. Please." There were tears in his voice. Whether it was anger, or sadness, was completely unknown. Throwing his phone onto the coffee table he curled up once more, and before he knew it, he passed out, falling into uneasy sleep. The next time he woke, his head was resting in a momentarily unfamiliar lap, a tiny, slim hand resting on his waist. He shot up right, thinking someone had broken in.

To his surprise, Mikao sat where his head was just resting, a warm cup of coffee and a book in her hands. "I'm sorry, I let myself in. You left the door unlocked."

"W-why didn't you wake me up?" He resisted the urge to yawn, opting to simply stretch until his joints popped. He was so upset he hadn't even bothered with the door?

She snapped the book closed, and set both items down on the table. "Well you were sleeping so peacefully I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's pretty rude to fall asleep, though, when you leave a girl a message like that." She smiled, small wrinkles forming around her eyes. She emitted such a warm light, that Kagami instantly felt more at ease.

"Sorry I... I guess I was just exhausted."

"Hmmm." She hummed softly, her dark eyes giving him a once over. "What could leave you so exhausted you leave yourself unguarded with the door practically left wide open?"

Kagami sighed deeply, and ran one hand through his tangled, sleep-swept, hair. "I'm sorry to have called you over-"

"Don't you give me that, young man." She pinched her nose in distaste. "You tell me right now." There was no escaping such a knowing look.

"I told him... Today."

"Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah." He slumped back into his couch. "I confessed everything."

"And how did that go?"

"Since you're here, do you really have to ask?" He gave her an annoyed side eye.

"I suppose not. What went wrong?" She moved closer to him, and leaned in to put her head against his chest. She curled her legs next to her and settled in. He draped an arm around her and sighed... _Again._

"It's more like what didn't go wrong. We're not exactly known for keeping a cool head, and when we're both fired up there's always an explosion waiting to happen. It's been that way since our high school days." Explaining bad personality traits wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

"So you didn't actually talk."

"We... Talked."

"But did you really?" Always just stating the facts.

"It was more like a screaming match, that erupted into a confession, that further erupted into him just storming out and demanding that I have no further contact with him."

"Ouch. Sounds pretty rough." She pressed a very gentle kiss to his shoulder. "Is that why you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. I know it's stupid to get upset about it, I'm not in some high school drama show, but he's super important to me. There have been other important people in my life, like when I was in California and met my brother, or Alex, but somehow he's standing above all the rest of them. Him saying that he hates me is way worse than probably my own parents telling me that."

"Your parents have told you that?"

"I'm speaking hypothetically, here."

"I see. So what is it that you told him, exactly?"

"I told him that I saw him and Trevor, and that Trevor knew I had been watching. He completely blew me off, telling me there was no way that he could have known something like that. He even tried telling me it was all just a dream; that I was delusional."

"Damn."

"Then, when I tried to tell him that... I was in love with him..." The words caught in his throat. "He told me that it just wasn't possible, and that what I was feeling is just jealousy. That's not possible, though. If I was just jealous that he was spending so much time with Trevor, my body wouldn't respond to the memories I have. It would just make me sick like any other time I imagine it." Kagami pushed his and through his hair again, wincing when his fingers got caught up in a tangle. "I only told him the truth, and I was brushed off, told off, and then blown off. There's no recovering from that situation."

"Well I think at this point there's not much you can do. Maybe just give him some space and let things cool down. Let him come to you. If he doesn't, then maybe it's better for you two to simply be apart." Her age old wisdom was both insightful, and painful.

"I wish I could say you were wrong." He totally relaxed into the cushions, sinking as far as he could. "Since you're here anyway wanna watch a movie? My head hurts too much to even think right now."

"I can only stay for maybe two hours, but that would be great. I'll keep you company, at least for now." She kissed his shoulder before settling in a little deeper, resting her head against his chest.

His life was just getting more and more complicated.

One week passed. Then it was two. And then a whole month went by. Kagami grew depressed to the point where he wasn't leaving his apartment anymore, except to go to work. He hadn't heard a word from Aomine since their blow-out, and yet all he could do was worry about him. The bruises were so bad the last time they were together. Sure he was a tough guy, but that didn't mean that it wasn't hurting him. Maybe he didn't need protecting. That didn't stop Kagami from wanting to.

It was about five weeks later, on a gloomy Wednesday afternoon, with sporadic showers, and a constant overcast, when Kagami heard pounding at his door. With the TV turned up so loud, he wasn't sure he actually heard it, but the second time it was loud and clear, and it didn't stop. There was something about it that almost seemed like it was pleading with him, begging him to open it.

 _Who in the hell...? They're going to break my God damn door down._ He muted the TV, and shuffled to the entrance. "Enough already, I'm coming!" Without even bothering to kick off his slippers in the genkan he threw the door open, ready to give whatever walking salesman it was a piece of his mind. When the door swung open, though, all those words got caught in his throat. "A-Aomine." He choked, eyes wide in shock. Was he actually seeing him?

"Y-Yo." He was, and he had a duffle bag thrown over own shoulder, and a backpack dragging along at his feet. He was in a dark blue, leather jacket, and a paid of dark wash, stressed jeans. The most noticeable thing of all was the greenish-purple mark across his entire left cheek. It looked a lot like a palm print when someone slapped somebody a little too hard. _At least it's better than knuckle prints._

"What are you doing here?" That wasn't what he should be asking.

"Just let me in. Please." This typically emotionless, stone-cold brute of a man, sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

"Yeah, o-of course." Kagami stepped out of the way to let him past. Before he had even gotten the door all the way closed, Aomine was wrapped around his back, squeezing him until he thought his lungs were going to collapse. "Hey, Aomine. What are you doing?" Each word was a struggle. This was the first time they had seen each other in a really long time, and there were so many feelings he was experiencing at once, that this was not how he had pictured their next encounter. "You're crushing me."

Aomine didn't let go, instead only hugging him tighter as he buried his nose into the nape of his neck. "You were right. You were so fucking right, and I was so fucking blind."

"Right about _what_?" He couldn't even muster the nerve to be angry.

"Everything you bastard. Every God damn little thing; you were right about Trevor. You were right about my relationship to him. You were right about all these bruises. I should have just listened to you, but I didn't."

"Hey, calm down a bit. I'm still a bit lost. I know I said a bunch of shit but-"

"He told me everything." Aomine took a long, deep breath, the sudden breeze brushing the tiny hairs on Kagami's neck. "He told me, a long time ago, that he liked people watching when we had sex. It really gets him off, apparently. The thing he didn't mention is that he likes it even more if the person watching is really envious, and makes it obvious that they wished they were in his place. That night after the game he told me that he knew you were in the doorway, but when you acted so casually the next day he lost it. He didn't understand why you weren't all over me right then and there; why you weren't trying to get in my pants." His iron grip loosened but he leaned his entire weight into the smaller mans back, arms dropping to his waist. "I told him again and again that you're not gay, and that there was no chance that you would ever act like a jealous side-bitch, but he didn't believe me. It didn't take me long to learn that he has a major temper, worse than mine even, when things don't go his way."

Kagami's heart raced in his chest as he felt Aomine's body heat seeping into him. The way his arms draped so casually around him, acting so ungauarded... It was almost like he was asking for something to happen.

"And then that day in the coffee shop... You told me you were in love with me..." His body shivered as he inhaled. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing. You're straight, and I still believe that, but a part of me wanted it to be true."

"Which part?"

"The part about you wishing it was you in Trevor's place."

"And if I wasn't lying to you?"

"Then it would be like living in a dream. You were the first person I could think of going to when I decided, today, that enough was enough. Even though we made a huge, public, scene, you were the only place I could think of that I would consider safe."

A heavy silence fell on them as they let both their words sink in. It was a lot, for sure, but Kagami knew exactly what he had to do. (More than that, what he wanted to do.) He loosened his best friends grip, just enough, so that he could turn around and face him. When he tried to withdraw his arms completely, the redhead grabbed on and held them in place. Being face to face like this, Kagami could see the truly garish colours left behind on his cheek, like an angry water colour painting where all the paints bled together. Aomine couldn't look him in the eyes. His expression was so, so sad. It was unlike anything the younger man had seen, and his heart clenched harshly inside his chest. If he ever saw Trevor again, people had better hope there was someone around to stop him from killing the man in cold blood.

"I wasn't fucking with you back then... Daiki." T-t-thud. T-t-thud. "I never imagined the day where I could fall in love with another dude, especially not a friend, but I did. You are the only thing that's been on my mind for the last six months. Whenever we're not together, you're the only person I think about being together with." Aomine's face crumpled. "When I first saw all those marks on your body I felt so angry that I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was to save you from... Well from yourself, really." The walls were coming down, one by one. His dark blue eyes glistened in the faint hall light. He tried, half heartedly, to pull away.

"But you're not into guys. You've told me that so many times." His voice was quivering, and he could hear the tears. (There was no way he would actually cry. Neither of them were nearly emotional enough for that.)

Confident that he wouldn't pull away, Kagami let go of his arms and reached for his face, grimacing when he flinched as his fingers brushed the healing sore. "Damn right I'm not but to me? You're not just some guy. You're not just my best friend, and one-on-one partner. You're part of my family. I _want_ you to be my family." He leaned in, holding his breath in anticipation, and brushed his lips against the others. There was no immediate response, no stars and sparkles, but no fists of fury either. "That is definitely not the best kiss I've ever given, or received, but it's the first one that I have never wanted more."

All his walls crumbled at once and he dropped his head onto Kagami's shoulder. "I want you so bad. I always told him that I wasn't into you, and I wanted it to be true, but somewhere along the line it just became one big, fat, lie."

"Then have me." He pressed a kiss to the side of his head, just above his ear, fingers brushing over and over the purple sore. "I will take you, and heal you, and so help me God there will _never_ be a day where I hurt you." Very carefully he lifted his head and pressed his lips once more to the other mans. It was tight-lipped and awkward, but it was only one kiss of many more to come. The tension in Aomine's shoulders slipped away as he reciprocated the kiss, opening his mouth the longer their lips touched. Soon Kagami's tongue was inside, tracing the contours, and tasting whatever it was that he had last tasted. It had been coffee, more than likely, though by how slight the flavour, it had been a significant amount of time ago.

Soon Aomine pulled away, turning so he wasn't facing the redhead. "Kaga... Taiga. I don't think we should do this."

"Why?" He put a hand on his back. It was so firm, so strong, but right now it looked so weak... So fragile. "I thought you wanted to."

"I do, and obviously it's fine for me. It's just a part of who I am but... For you... there's no going back. You can pretend like it never happened but it won't take away the fact that you did. Plus you probably won't even get hard, being with a dude."

For a second Kagami hesitated, but he reached for Aomine's hand anyway, and pulled it to his crotch. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was already getting hard. "Does it seem like I'm having a problem getting it up."

He shot around, eyes wide. Clearly it hadn't registered yet. "It's just a physiological response."

"Yeah. To you. Now quit acting like a shy school girl dammit, and do something about it." For a moment they stood there, just staring but eventually Aomine mustered enough energy to stroke up the front of Kagami's pants, sending a shiver through his body. "I don't think you even understand how much I fucking want you right now. I want to rile you up until you're begging me to stop, but I also want to take it slow and teach you exactly what it means for a man to treat you right."

"You're a man."

"That's right, Aho." His uncertainties were gone and he reached out to cup the bulge in Aomine's pants. "And you're a dude, too. How many times do you have to reaffirm this? It ain't gonna change, no matter how many times you say it."

He smirked, his face changing in an instant. "As if I would want it to." This time he was the one to lean in for a kiss, grinding ever so lightly into the redheads hand, subtly asking for more. He moved his own hand, stroking his cock with just one finger, almost as though measuring it up. "You're bigger than he is you know." He sucked in a breath while Kagami palmed the front of his pants.

He made a face when the other man said that. "I really don't need to know that."

"I'm just saying. This is a mans pride after all." He stroked with all his fingers. Since he was wearing baggy shorts it was so much easier to play with without it being exposed. Kagami was glad he hadn't bothered getting dressed today. Aomine however was wearing thick jeans with many layers of fabric stacked on top of each other. He wanted to do so much more.

His hand inched up to the waistband and struggled to flick open the button, the zipper sliding down just a little on its own. "Yeah well my ego is probably bigger than his, too, so I don't need a comparison." He finally managed to get it all undone, and without wasting a second, dove right in. The amount of heat that came from him, even through his boxers was astounding.

"Oi."

"Just let me touch you." Kagami leaned forward and kissed his lips, leaving a trail down is cheek, to is ear, and all the way down to the crook of his neck. His skin, unlike Mikao, was very salty. He didn't mind it, not at all. He worked his hand over the growing erection, feeling each popped vein and bit of sagging skin. He curled is fingers around his balls, trying to memorize their weight and feel. It surprised him, really it did, at how similar they felt. If he wasn't consciously aware of the fact that Aomine was standing right in front of him he could have mistaken it for is own. The older man groaned, his fingers curling around Kagami's erection, squeezing a bit too much. "Hey, oi. You're gonna squeeze it off it you don't let up." He whispered into his ear, flicking his tongue out as he did. "I would mind that a whole lot. I won't be able to do what I want if you rip it off."

"What do you want to do, exactly?" Aomine's breath hitched in his throat and his fingers, thankfully, eased up, though he continued stroking without pause.

"That you'll have to wait to find out." He was fully erect now, the elasticity of his skin almost gone. "I wanna do so much to you."

"Then let me do something for you first." Aomine pried himself away and dropped down to his knees. They were still in the entry way but that didn't seem to deter him one bit as he pulled both Kagami's shorts, and boxers, down over his hips. Exposed, it was clear to see just how excited he had become, the crown of his cock bright red with want. "I never thought that I could be the one to make you like this." He touched it with his finger, tracing it all the way to just above his balls. "I could never have pictured us being in this position." He gave it a flick, watching it wobble.

"You're really chatty right now. Maybe just get on with it and we'll talk later." Kagami groaned, falling back against his front door. It wasn't painful yet, but the growing want was exponential in size.

"Whatever you say." Aomine hooked his fingers around it, sliding down the length before taking the entirety of it to the back of his throat. Kagami's hips thrust forward in surprise as the heat engulfed him. There was no difference between his mouth and a woman's, yet his was so much better. He wasn't lacking in technique either as he snaked his tongue around it, licking up the side like he was sucking a lollipop. When he reached the top he took only the head between his lips and sucked in deeply, until his cheeks hollow, while his tongue played with the small slit. His fingers, still wrapped at the base of his cock, gave a quick jerk upwards before sliding to take his balls, moving them around in his palm like playing with marbles. A few seconds later he had his mouth all the way to the base again, making the most grotesque slurping noises Kagami had ever heard. Not that he was listening. His brain was fuzzy with pleasure, and he was trying to stay afloat with his own thoughts. He pushed his hands into the dark, blue, threads, relishing in the silky soft texture. Without meaning to he he was pushing him down further, silently begging for even more. Aomine didn't seem to mind as he sucked harder, wrapping both hands around his ass, pulling him in with every breath. What felt like an eternity later he came, blasting his seed into his friends mouth. Through glossy eyes he watched him swallow every last drop, not coming up for air until he was clean out. He licked his lips and made a face. "When was the last time you beat off? Jesus fucking Christ." Despite what he said, his face had a rosy, pleasure-glazed, glow to it.

"Can you let go of my ass now, please?" He could have sworn he saw the moon when he came. The last time he had felt like that was the first time he beat off to a porno. "I know it's hot, or whatever, but I don't need indents in my ass cheeks." Even after all that he was still hard. In that moment it clicked that they had just made a whole lot of noise where literally any passerby could listen in. "Hey, let's move somewhere else. We don't need to give a show." Aomine gave a curt nod. He was still making a face at the salty aftermath of a blow job.

Without waiting for him to get to his feet Kagami went further into the apartment. "Don't make me wait, Bakagami. Can't we here...?" He turned and his heart stopped. Aomine was so flushed that his face was more red than brown and the bulge in his jeans was more than a seam mishap. Then again they were standing in the living room, and that look just brought back the painful memory of watching Trevor fuck him over and over again, just a few feet away.

"Definitely not here. Absolutely _anywhere_ except here. You can at least make it to the bedroom." He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his room where, as soon as their feet passed the threshold, he kissed him again, twining his fingers into his hair, being careful so as to not touch his face. The kiss was sloppy, and wet, and so passionate. Their tongues fought for dominance, though Aomine eventually relented and let Kagami do as he pleased. While their mouths danced Kagami undressed him, starting with the thick motor jacket which slid off easily. Next was his t-shirt. He got it up to his armpits where he impatiently pulled up until they broke apart and Aomine helped to strip it off. At the same time Aomine pulled at his shirt, asking that if he was going to be naked, Kagami should be too. Willingly he complied, adding his t-shirt to the pile of discarded clothing. Next were Aomine's pants which were already half way there. He yanked them down with a certain amount of vigour, his impatience growing.

Leaning into him, Kagami nipped at his neck, kissing each spot as he went. When he finally had gotten him naked, he stepped back and gasped the tiniest gasp. Although he knew that the bruising was bad, he could never have actually imagined what it was really like. Every few inches there was another one, some much larger than others, like the ones nearest his navel where the inner most part looked like the center of a black hole, and the outer, healing circles, looked like the vomit green of a hurricane prepped sky. His legs seemed mostly untouched, though he noticed a few on the insides of his thighs, and, as there had been before, there was a few on his inner wrists. Seeing him was a humbling experience, and he took a small step back. Unbridled anger raged inside him.

"Daiki." He breathed, simply taking him in. When he felt ready he reached out and took him by the biceps. He attempted to pull away, not really giving it all that much, as Kagami leaned in and kissed one bruise. Then another. And then another. He was going to kiss each and every single one, making a silent promise that he would never let this bullshit happen again. "This will be the last time another man treats you like this." He kissed the largest one, the one on his left hip, that seemed to be almost healed, having turned a hideous pus-like yellow. "No matter what happens I will not let another person turn you into a living punching bag." He kissed it again and moved lower. Crouching he pushed his legs further apart, noting the natural scent of his private area and the neatly trimmed pubic hair, before kissing the small spots first on his left thigh, and then on the right. With a bit of mental resistance he pressed a kiss to the base of his cock. "I want you so damn bad, Daiki." He inhaled deeply, and kissed his erection again, breathing hot air over the length of it as he got back to his feet. "Go get on the bed. Lay on your stomach." He urged him in that direction until he took the hint and did as he was told. As he laid down, and settled himself, Kagami stripped out of what was left of his clothes before crawling onto the bed between his feet.

As he reached to his bed stand he took in his back, the way it dipped and curved; the way his shoulders flexed whenever he shifted. The way the line of his spine led into the hump of his ass, curving gently into the crack between his cheeks; the small dimples of his lower back which indicated something or other. Of course his back wasn't spared from the brutality of Trevor either, with small spots at the nape of his neck and on his sides, but thankfully it wasn't nearly as bad. As he leaned further forward he let one hand trace down those taut lines, stamping them into memory.

The drawer was further away than he thought and he ended up flush against him, soaking in his heat. "Why are you so warm?" His head drooped and he ended up resting his head against his shoulder, blindly groping for the lube that he had apparently left out.

"I don't think it's me." Aomine laid almost still, the only movement from his shallow breaths. "I'm pretty sure it's you." Both of them smirked and, in a bit of revenge, Kagami nipped his ear, causing him to shiver.

With lube in hand he had to pull back, a plot formulating as he he uncapped the bottle. He had eaten girls out before, he kind of enjoyed it, but this was going to be a new experience that he was pretty sure wouldn't compare to anything else. _Sure hope he's showered recently._ What an unwelcome thought, and a pretty inconvenient one to boot. Shaking it out of his mind he traced his fingers down that lithe back one more time before pouring some of the viscous, sweet scented liquid, over them. The only knowledge of anal sex he had was from the gay porn he had watched for shits and giggles, and from what he saw when Aomine and Trevor had gone at it in his living room. He could only hope that he would have the right knowledge.

He slipped one finger between Aomine's cheeks, starting at his very low back, and dragging down towards his puckered entrance. The older man shivered, grunting softly in surprise. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Nope. Now shut up and don't ruin the moment." He traced his finger around that puckered hole a few times, watching the skin drag and snap back, before he pushed into it, letting the muscles do what they were going to do. He only pushed in to the first knuckled, drawing it back and thrusting it in. He did it a few times to get it loose. The last time he left it wiggling inside as he he leaned forward once more, tongue out, to lick down his spine. His entire body jerked and his head snapped around as much as he physically could to stare at him. His eyebrows were furrowed in "anger." Clearly, he was more surprised than anything.

"Oi, oi, oi what are you doing? Kagami!" His tone was so airy that it was laughable. It was easily a sound that Kagami could get used to hearing.

He didn't reply as he reached the curve of his ass, and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing the messy area he was previously playing with. After a _millisecond_ of mindful hesitation, he crouched forward and went right for it, licking from the taint right to the pulsing muscle ring. The lubricant tasted like chemical watermelons and strawberries, but he continued straight for it, getting over the flavour as soon as it hit him. Aomine had gotten onto his elbows, and was squirming, trying to wiggle his way out.

"Oi!" He hissed. "I don't mind b-but this is your first time. D-don't force yourself to do s-something stupid."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Just keep your mouth shut, wouldya? I'll worry about how much I hate myself for doing this later." He nudged him with his nose and wrapped his fingers around the outer part of his thighs and pulled his back until his face was buried. He let his tongue out for a fully tyrannical tirade against him, the tip of his tongue pushing into him and wriggling like a small worm. Aomine couldn't help the moan that escaped as he flopped back down, burying his face into the pillows. He pulled out and licked over it with the broad side of his tongue a few times and then, using spit as an extra bit of lube, he plunged back in to open him up a bit more before adding a finger, stretching his hole until he could fit the whole of that finger in.

"Jesus Christ, Bakagami." His entire back shook, pleasure building visibly within him. "Have you been practicing?"

"On what?" He pulled back and licked his lips. His mouth was pretty tired, but seeing the consequences was making it all worth it. Although his tongue had stopped working, he continued to finger him, slipping one in all the way to the bottom knuckle, and then, after adding a bit more lube, slipped another one in, scissoring and stretching ever so carefully. His entire heat was so overwhelming.

"I don't fucking know." Aomine moaned when Kagami's fingers brushed against an unknown lump. _What is that?_ He wiggled his fingers some more, trying to find it again, to no avail. Whatever it was it had to be something good. So either he would find it with his fingers, or with something with... A bit more girth. A bit more length. Aomine moaned again, hips bucking as his fingers continued squirming inside of him.

Finally he added a third finger, just for good measure, allowing him to adjust around him. When he pulled all of them out he was left staring at the gaping, dripping, hole. The sight went straight to his cock, which was already a painful, straining, mess. Once he was inside of him, what would it feel like? Now was as good of a time to find out as any. Lubing up he positioned himself right in line with him, giving himself a few quick jerks of the hand. "Hey, you should get up on your knees a bit." He pulled at his hips with his free hand a bit until he struggled to push himself up. Once he was up, Kagami pressed forward, nudging his entrance until the tip of his cock pushed past those taut muscles. He jutted his hips forward a few times, watching as he was swallowed bit, by tiny bit. The heat surrounding his erection was unworldly. It was warm, and squishy, inside a woman's pussy, and depending on the woman, it was nice and tight, but there was nothing that sucked him in like this. These muscles were used to the contracting and dilating to expel anything foreign, or unwanted. It pulled him in each time it expanded until he was almost balls to ass.

"You're so warm." He gripped his waist, pulling him back as they both adjusted. "It's super fucking different."

"And you're God damn huge." Each time he inhaled his body shook, and his forehead was pressed against the bed, eyes squeezed shut. "I'm going to be ripped apart."

The redheads hands inched down the crevices of his pelvic area to grab his hanging length. "Even so look at this. Is this from me eating your ass like candy, or from me making micro-tears as I slid into you?" To anyone else it sounded like malice, but for them it was just another conversation. It was them trying to dispel the awkward.

Aomine was speechless. His body slumped in mock exhaustion. While idly stroking his junk, Kagami gave his hips an experimental thrust, delicately pushing in. With no outright response he jerked forward a little harsher. With a quiet gasp from his partner he acknowledged that the time was right and he initiated full blown movement, rocking into him with as much force as he could muster. It didn't take long for Aomine to lose control of his voice, moaning without inhibition as Kagami repeatedly stroked his insides. He found that hard spot again, realizing that it was probably the prostate, and aimed for it each time. His hands stroked down his body, leaving his erection unattended so that he didn't neglect the rest of his body. Angling his body over Aomine's he pressed kisses between his tensed shoulder blades, nibbling at the soft flesh until it turned an angry shade of red. When he did Aomine would thrust backwards into him without warning, signaling that perhaps he was into this sort of play.

"You're so hot, Daiki. You're so fucking hot I can't take it." Truer words had he never before spoken. There was absolutely no need to worry whether he was capable of being intimate with him or not. There was no escaping how turned on he was.

They continued for quite awhile, with Aomine panting like a dog, making such lewd noises that only spurred the redhead more. "I want to see your face." Pulling out he flipped him effortlessly onto his back, sliding right back in, adding more lube to the mix for easy doings. Although he didn't want to remember, he used the memory of Trevor spreading his legs like a butterfly to achieve even better access, bridging over him and placing one hand on a shoulder as he thrust into him over and over again. He'd found that magical hit point inside and somehow he managed to angle himself in such a way that he could hit it consistently, brushing it not just with the tip of his cock but practically the whole length of it. Of course he used the mans position to kiss him until his lips puffed up like balloons, and kissing each and every bruise like he was a fragile porcelain doll. Sitting back on his haunches he pulled him up off the bed a bit, hands wrapped around his waist, and thrust even deeper.

Even though both of them were straining not to cum, not this soon, Aomine pushed himself up and shoved Kagami back just a little so that the larger man could sit upright, knee's on the outside of Kagami's, in a would-be sitting position in his lap. Kagami was still buried deep inside him as Aomine took the initiative, wrapping his thick arms around his neck, and moving his own body weight against him. Shocked Kagami just leaned into him, arms draped at his side as the man rode him. When they kissed Aomine was looking down on him, blue eyes glazed over in his lust filled state. "Kagami." Aomine breathed, breath tickling his ruffled hair. "Feels so good. You feel so damn good, Christ."

Kagami kissed him in the crook between shoulder and neck and moved lower. Even though he claimed he wasn't into nipple play, his were hard as nails, standing at attention without having been touched once. He couldn't help it as he felt the urge to play with them well up. He pushed his hands between them and palmed his pecs with enough force that it should have been painful. Surprisingly enough Aomine's back arched forward and he moaned, head drooping. "I thought you weren't into nipple play." He teased as he nibbled his skin again. He was so, so, deliciously, salty.

"I thought I wasn't."

 _Oh God._ Much to the older mans chagrin Kagami dropped him back onto the bed and arched over him as he gave it his all, each thrust deliberate in location, his speed alternating between lighting fast and snail slow. Aomine's hole made the sloppiest, wettest noises as Kagami's cock leaked pre-cum into him. Whatever feeling he currently felt was indescribable in the best of words. The feeling of his gut coiling, his balls tightening, was foreign in the sense that he had never anticipated a release this much in his life.

Within the minute Kagami was biting his bottom lip as he exploded inside of him, seed rocketing forth from his engorged crown until it seeped around the not so tight seal between their bodies. Reaching once more between them he jerked Aomine until he was coming, white hot semen spurting in every which direction, covering the redheads hand and the other mans lower stomach.

Kagami pulled out and fell to the side, landing face up, gazing at the ceiling. Seeing stars was a bit of an overstatement, but he felt like it really could have been possible. Both men lay in compete silence as they came down from their respective highs, chests heaving, lips swollen and pink, cocks hanging flaccid and limp.

"Are you sure that was your first time with a dude?" Aomine finally mustered, turning to look the younger man in the face.

"Watching videos does a lot-"

"It doesn't make up for actual experience."

"I can take it that it was pretty good then?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow and straight out laughed. "Are you a fucking moron, Bakagami? Can't you see this murder scene of evidence?" He gestured to himself as a hole. "I have more cum on my stomach than a ten year old love hotel mattress."

"Dude!" Kagami groaned and made a face at the image. "I don't want to think about that. Not now not ever. Ugh." Both men broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. How long had it been since they had talked about stupid things?

They laid there for awhile longer before Aomine sat up at the edge of the bed. "I'm going to... Borrow the shower."

"Yeah, go ahead." Kagami rolled onto his side and laid his head on his arm. When Aomine stood he felt his face flush as he watched a white glob of fluid creep down his leg between his ass cheeks. _Holy shit, I did that._ If it hadn't sunk in before it sure as hell had, now. The sheets he was laying on were rumpled and moist from a number of things, and it took him a moment to notice the smell but once he did it was bad. He was going to need to change them and stat.

While his friend took his time in the bathroom Kagami cleaned up, stripping his bed of everything, pillowcases and all, blushing when the tube of lube tumbled to the floor, and putting clean ones on. He stuffed the lubricant into the drawer, making sure it was actually away this time, before picking up their discarded clothing, folding each piece and making a pile of them off to the side. Although he was pretty sweaty, he didn't really want to shower, and even if he did he was too jittery. It was all sinking in now, the things that he had just done. He had seriously just fucked his best friend in the ass and that was something even the most strong minded people would have trouble believing.

Since that was the case he slipped his shorts back on and grabbed a fresh shirt from the closet. Since Aomine was taking his sweet time he would make some coffee while he waited. Fifteen minutes passed after he had sat down at the table to enjoy his cup of Joe before Aomine appeared again, white towel tied loosely around his waist. "Imma borrow some clothes again." He mumbled, not looking at him. His embarrassment was apparently just as much. The next time he appeared he was dressed much the same as Kagami, though the clothes fit just a bit tighter on his bulkier body. "Is there any more coffee?"

"No, but I can make some more." Kagami said, sliding out from the table as Aomine sat down. "You like yours a lot stronger, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." They sat in silence except for the clinking of the redhead working the coffee machine. When it was prepped, and steaming, in front of Aomine, he sat back down and clasped his hands in front of him. Things were awkward now as the two sat sipping their drinks. What should he say?

Well it didn't matter a whole lot because Aomine was the first to break the silence. "What does this mean for us?" The hard hitting questions right off the bat.

"What do you want it to mean?" Kagami replied, coolly, sipping his chilled coffee even though it tasted like shit. "I'm either going to be your Trevor rebound, your new fuck buddy or... Something more than that." It hurt to think of being the first two options.

Aomine sighed, fingers tightening on his cup. "I don't want you to be the first two things, but I sure as hell am having problems seeing us being more than that. I just... Can't get over all those things you used to say about being physically sick at the idea of fucking a guy."

"But we just got plenty physical with each other, and you could tell how excited I was." His heart pounded in his chest. He was so right about not being sure after all those things he had ever said, or done, to show his disapproval. He still felt chills when he thought of being referred to as someone other dudes boyfriend, but if it was for Aomine he couldn't care less. He would be okay with that.

"Dating someone is more than the physical aspect you know. Plenty of dudes could get it up to fuck another guy, but not more could commit to more than that." Aomine took a long drag from his mug, dark eyes down turned. "I may be an asshole, and I may have a shit personality, but if I'm going to be with someone, I want their whole self, not just their cock." Straight to the point.

"Didn't I tell you before that I was in love with you?" That was only the third time had said those words aloud, and it was the first time where it didn't immediately feel strange. "I wasn't joking."

"You told me that after admitting to seeing what me and Trevor did. That still seems like pretty physical attraction." It was so weird to see him serious.

"Look at me." Kagami's voice changed, his chest tightening. "I said _look at me_." Finally the other man looked up, eyebrows drawn together. "After all this time you've known me, you think I could say shit like that like I was talking about the weather? Maybe it started off as something like a materialistic envy but it's grown to _way_ more than that." He reached out and put a hand over Aomine's. "The anger I felt at seeing you hurt? That was definitely more than simply a friend's concern. I was ready to draw blood in order to defend you. Literally all I could think about was saving you from him. Even if I couldn't get you to feel the same way I felt about you, I wanted to protect you."

"Kagami-"

"I'm probably going to continue believing that fucking guys is disgusting, and unnatural, but that won't change how I feel about you. Even if there comes a day where we can't stand even the thought of each other, I will remember how it felt when I was with you. You will always be my only exception, and you can either take it or leave it. If I had to choose, I would rather you take it."

"Kagami." His eyes went hazy with moisture again. "God dammit, I don't want to think like this. Giving in to you is like admitting to that bastard he was right."

"So what if he was? He has absolutely nothing to do with the choice you make right now."

Aomine stared directly at him, blue eyes boring holes into the very fabric of his being. As unsettling as it was he let it happen. He was about to find out if the last year of his life had been worth all the anguish of falling in love with his best friend. Any ambient noise was vacuumed into the void as they sat there, contemplating what was to happen. Finally that large, calloused, hand turned upwards and linked fingers with the redheads, clasping him like he was never going to let go again.

"Taiga..." He took a deep breath, the smallest smile creeping to his lips. "Will you go out with me? For real?"

"Damn fucking right I will you fucking God damn, mother fucking, bastard." The chair he was sitting in clattered to the ground as he shot to his feet to lean over the table to kiss Aomine until the lights spun.

No matter what happened from here on out, his one year of torture was clearly worth the wait.


End file.
